Enchanted Mistake
by enchantedwriter72
Summary: When Faye runs into a Fairy, in training, there can be nothing but trouble. While trying to get used to an obedient life, she becomes a part of the Royal family. Will her curse distroy her new Family? Will she get to live 'happily ever after'. Please R
1. Prologue

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Hello! I am so happy that you are reading this, but I think I should give you a fair warning. One, this is my first Fan Fic, so don't think me to be this awesome writer who knows what their doing! I am just a person who likes to write and wants to know what other people think of my writing. Two, If you love to correct spelling than this is the story for you. I am sorry but, I do horribly with spelling due to the fact that when going over my work I see only what I think I put, not what I really did. Third, while I write for my enjoyment I don't exactly know where this story is going. Don't worry, I know the end (or two possible endings) so please just keep reviewing and it might help me decide, in the end, what really happen. Overall please, just enjoy!

I walked down the street lost in my own world. I didn't see the people scurrying about, I didn't hear thier busy chatter, or cries for one to buy their product. I walked in the world of my own, thinking only about the book I had just finished. I am an orphan, so we don't have a lot of kj's, but for Christmas, I got my hands on a most wonderful book had just finished, for the third time! 'Ella Enchanted' written but Queen Ella herself! It was my favorite, not to mention, only book I own. _Has King Char read it? _ I wondered to myself. _What did he think when he found out Ella had been reading his journal and letters through her book that Mandy gave her?' _I laughed to myself, how would I feel?

_Thud! _ I walked into someone, before I could right myself, I felt a tingling all over me. My head pounded and my all the sound in my ears blurred. I fell to my knees felling pain all over my body, I wanted to cry but seemed to be able to do nothing. When the tingling and such finally stopped I was in a ally way looking at a girl, about my age.

"I'm sorry." I managed to mutter in my state of shock.

"Never mind that, are you ok?" The girl looked hopeful.

"I am now, before though I felt so odd. A tingling, and pain all over… but that is gone now." I did feel better as though nothing had ever happened. I knew somthing had though, and was starting to wonder what. As for the girl, her face it went from hopeful to devastated the moment I said "…before though…".

"Hmmm…" was all she said but I read her face as though she had spoken.

"What did you do to me?" I demanded placing my hands on my hips. While waiting for this strange girl to answer I took the time to examine her. Unlike me, who has long blonde hair, blue green eyes, this girl had brown hair and pure blue eyes. We were both skinny even though I was taller by a few inches.

"My name is Janet. Tell me yours." She said ignoring my question.

"Faye," The words popped out of my mouth before I could stop them, "But that doesn't matter now! I want to know what you did to me. Why did I feel so strange?"

"I am a fairy, and I am still learning how to use my magic. Samantha would kill me if she knew I told you that." She added absentmindedly.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Great! So, what does that have to do with me? Are you going to tell me anybody that runs into a fairy feels like-" I shuttered, "Like I did back there?"

"No, of course not. It was just that you ran into me when I was practicing my magic."

"In public?"

"I know I'm not suppose to, but, well…!"

"Ok. Please just don't do it again. I was nice meeting you." I fought to control my temper as it rose, and I started to walk away.

"No! Wait!"

I didn't want to wait, yet my feet felt glued to the ground. I just stood there and glared at her, my mind demanding I keep walking away, but my feet refusing."

"I think that you were, well let's say, affected, by the spell I was casting."

Panic flipped in my heart. _What did this girl do!" _I screamed inside. "Please," I kept my temper under control, and didn't yell, "Just tell me what you did to me, so I can go home."

"I don't know for sure but…" She hesitated again.

"Just tell me!" I shouted.

"Faye," She took a deep breathe, "Stop breathing."

I wanted to laugh, but my lungs closed and refused to take in air. I just stood there trying to breathe. I could feel my heart beating in my head. _Breathe! Take a deep breath! _I told myself, Still my lungs refused.

After what seem to be forever Janet finally said, "Oh light, Faye! Breathe!"

I did, the nicest breath I had ever taken. I just stood there taking in one sweet breath at a time.

"Faye!" The Janet blurted out reminding me again why I was standing there, "I gave you the gift of obedience!"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I hope you like it. Please R&R, I much desire to hear what you think! This is a little short but it is just the prologue. Hope you'll read more!

EnchantedWriter72


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello again. A week later and I have my first chapter done. I have to warn you though it is not going to be writing a chapter a week every week. I babysat until one in the morning and forgot my school books so I wrote my next chapter. Thank you to the people who reviewed, I am glad that you enjoyed it. Please review with some things that I need to improve as well. Also I am really cheating on the whole adoption process. We adopted two little girls and I know it takes a little bit longer than over night! I just don't want to write the whole thing, so we'll just say Frell has a bad adoption process. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please tell me if you want the chapters to be longer or shorter or if this is good. Enjoy!_

_I'm cursed_ I remember trying to tell myself. Still, the fact refused to sink in. I seemed to be denying it as though if I did, the curse would go away. I had begged and begged for her to take it back. My forehead had been soaked with perspiration, my eyes had flashed dangerously like they always did when I was angry, but inside I had felt hopeless.

"It's big magic!" She had protested near tears as she realized how disparate I was.

"How was giving it to me not!"

"That was a accident! I didn't mean that spell to be big magic! Taking it back would be big magic on purpose!"

I didn't care, I just wanted her to take it away. Finally though I gave in, yes, stubborn me gave in and headed home. Thinking all the while what it would be like to have to obey every command. Now, three mounths later, I knew.

I lay in bed waiting for Miss Cynthia to come and get us up. The curse wasn't all that bad. I just stayed away from people. I didn't bother them, they didn't bother me. It couldn't last forever though, one day somebody would figure out I had to obey them and I would be doomed. I had decided though, that while avoiding people worked, I would continue to do it. Only sometimes did I ever want to befriend some one, than, with loneliness attaching in my stomach, I would remind myself why I hide. _What if… just maybe…_ but I would never let that thought finish I knew I had to stay away.

"Wake up girls!"

I was suddenly very awake.

"Today we have visitors that want to adopt a girl or boy, so I want you to finishing eating and go to meet them downstairs."

I gladly got up and started making my bed. Unlike Ella, I didn't mind harmless commands, yet. The only thing I didn't like in what Miss Cynthia had told me was the part about visitors. I didn't want to be adopted, it would be impossible to blend in if you are new. Besides only a handful of people really wanted to adopt a child, the rest just wanted a servant that they could get a slave for a good price and look charitable while they were at it.

The people that came watched us all day than later decided who they think would fit into their family best or that they didn't want to adopt after all. It made one feel like you were under a magnifying glass. I shivered, today, if they were like most guest, would be horrid.

I stood three lines back on the end with the other children from the orphanage. Mr. and Mrs. Lauch sat on chairs looking at us with skeptical eyes. Mrs. Lauch was deathly thin, with a pale face, bright lips and gray eyes. Mr. Lauch was the opposite of Mrs. Lauch as he was pulp, and short with brown hair brown eyes and a well trimmed mustache topped off the odd looking old man. Neither were very pretty and I didn't like them a bit.

"You on the end…" Mrs. Lauch said, "No not you… you on the third row." I suppressed at groan and walk to stand in front of the couple. "Tell me your name."

"Faye" The words flew out. I wasn't good at delaying commands and grimaced at the surprised face they made. I hated them now even more, the first thing they ever said to me had been a command. All I had to do was keep out of trouble and hope they didn't like me. No, make sure they didn't like me.

"You look pretty enough to be ours. Like us you are pretty, and look hardworking…" At this I almost rolled my eyes. _Oh yes, you clothes shout hardworking. _"… you are a little plain but with some work, you might just do." She gave her husband a questioning look. He nodded and I groaned.

"Just tell us truthfully what _you_ think of _us_?" He said.

My mouth started to talk but I made myself stop. I didn't want to be adopted by the Lauch family but I didn't want to insult them to their face. I started to feel dizzy and I knew that resisting the command wouldn't last long. _I have to break it now! _I told myself. I stood there not wanting to obey the command. My head pounded and my feet nearly caved in. I didn't say anything though. I thought of Miss Rachel, my only friend, I didn't want to embarrass her. I thought of the child who might want to go with this family sitting in front of me. I didn't want to ruin there chance. Also I didn't want to look stupid in front of all twenty kids.

"I think that you, Mr. Lauch are fat and lazy and that your wife to thin and also ugly. I don't want to be adopted by you because…" I was about to finish with _you only want me to be your slave! _But was stopped but Miss. Cynthia who stood there a picture of shock and surprise.

"Young lady! Go to your room now! Don't leave until I tell you that you may. I am, I am… more than disappointed!" I left only halfway willingly I didn't want to just stand there but I wanted to shout at her _I had to! It wasn't my fault! I was cursed by a stupid Fairy so I HAD to! _I just ran into to my bed and screamed into my pillow.

I am not sure how long I lay there, I fell a sleep for awhile and when I woke guessed that it was about noon. In no time at all Miss Rachel walked into my room. I had told Miss Rachel about my curse and she had gotten me out of many fixes since.

"I'm sorry!" She said and gave me a warm hug. I sat there in her embrace for a little while, just enjoying the hold of a friend. After a few minuets I pulled out of her warm hug.

"I didn't like them anyway." I laughed, "Did you see there faces. I didn't want to look but spared one quite glace. And Miss Rachel…" I rolled down on the bed. _It's funny how a friend can really make one fell better_. _It is funny, I guess. _"I really wish I hadn't said it though.," I sighed becoming more serous. "Even if I didn't like them somebody else might have. I feel bad, well a little bad!" Miss Rachel smiled.

"Well, if your feeling better I have some more visitors I want you to meet."

"No!" I said frowning, "I am done with visitors and commands, I just want to sit here forever!"

"Nonsense. Come with me!" She commanded with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hey! You promised no commands!" I threw my pillow at her and it hit her pulled back hair.

"I said I would only give you _important_ commands!" She replied and I followed her out the room with a smile.

We walked down the hallway, past the kitchen and before to long got to Miss Rachel's office. I didn't want to follow, and knew I could talk her out of making me, but curiosity kept me from asking her to let me go back to my room. When we entered her office the sweet smell of roses filled my nose. Her desk was neatly cleaned and the two chairs placed facing the desk held a man and a woman. The woman had green eyes and strait brown hair that hung loosely. She was slender and tall and had a kind look about her. She was clearly rich but her face didn't match that of one who was stuck up. As for the man sitting next to her, I supposed he was her wife, he was also tall with brown hair that fell into his eyes. They looked almost familiar, but I didn't recall meeting somebody like them anywhere.

"Faye, this nice couple have been watching the orphanage for awhile and have found and interest in you." Her eyes sparkled with delight and I was sure she liked these people.

"What kind of interest?" I asked looking them over again. I sat down in a chair not to far from the couple and half smiled there direction. Miss Rachel also sat.

"Why don't you let them tell you." She nodded in this odd couples direction. _What is going on? _I thought to myself. _I don't want to be adopted. It is my worst nightmare right now! Surely Miss Rachel know this. _

"Hello. My name is Ella, and this is my husband Char." The lady, Ella said. I stared at them very hard! _No wonder I recognized them! They are the king and queen! Better yet, Queen Ella had the same curse and she had broken it! _I said nothing for a very long time and I think I started to make them very uncomfortable. _What do I do? _I suddenly thought. I stood up and tried to curtsy. It was a horrible, I could barley stand.

"My name is Faye." I managed to say than sat down.

"Hello, Faye. As Miss Rachel has already said, we have been looking into adopting a girl. Well we have found that you might fit best into our family." Char said, he looked uncomfortable, all most as uncomfortable as I was.

"What Char means is that. Well, when I was a child I was a near orphan and I know what it is like to not have a mother and father to take care of you. So we decided to look into it." Ella hesitated. "We found a special interest in you. Though we will have to work on your flattery a little." My thoughts ran to this morning and we both laughed. "We want to adopt you, Faye."

My laughter died, I thought I had been shocked before but, now I was beyond shocked. _The queen and king want to adopt me? _I sat there stuttering for minuets. Just sat there, I hadn't been this shocked since, since the day I was given my "gift".

"When?" Was all I could manage to say.

_Well, there it is! Hope you enjoyed it. With the holidays coming on I don't know how much writing I will get in, I promise not to wait a whole month before updating though. I also want to apologize that the anonymous reviews were disabled. I had no idea. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_EnchantedWriter72_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello, and Merry Christmas. I wrote my next chapter sooner than I thought I would, but it covers a lot less than I first thought as well. The chapter started to get really, really long, so I decided to wait and split the chapter in two. Thank you to all who reviewed. I really love reading them! They make my day. I do need some tips though, like if my chapters are to short or long, or if I am dragging the story out. Anyway, enjoy! _

"Does that mean you accept?" Char asked looking surprised. I didn't know, I couldn't think, I just sat there shocked.

"You know so little about us." Ella put in. "You can take as long as you would like to decide on your answer."

_Do I accept? _I wondered to myself. _Is this the right family? _Thoughts flooded my head. It is said that before one dies their life passes over their eyes, but I wasn't dieing and I saw it all. My father and my mother smiling at me, my arrival at the orphanage, and watching friends leave after being adopted with tears in my eyes. Memories flooded back before I could stop them, as though these memories would somehow help me make this life changing decision.

"Faye? Are you all right?" Miss. Rachel asked, as she gave me a worried look.

"I…" I stuttered, "I don't know." My words were barely a whisper. A part of me wanted to jump up and down and shout _Yes! A family!_ But some other part of me demanded I think it though. _You'll leave forever! The only place you've ever known. _Something told me. _A family Faye! You'll have a family! _The two voices argued within. More memories flooded back, I saw myself meeting Miss Rachel, than being able to go to Frell on my own, next the Fairy, and the curse. I started to think of my loneliness here, my fear of becoming known. _Ella broke the curse! She won't give me commands! Maybe she could even help me break it! _Ella was my hero, somebody I looked up to. I didn't know though, Ella wasn't the only person who lived the castle.

I jolted as a hand touched my knee, and a finger under my chin raised my head. Ella was kneeling, (yes the queen!) by my chair looking at me.

"You can take all the time you need, dear Faye. I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do!" She said looking me in the eye.

I wanted to cry for joy, a person who wouldn't make me do something I didn't want todo . This is what I had always wished for in the family that would adopt me. This family, the royal family, would be _my _family.

"You'll adopt me?" I asked, unsure of what to say.

"If you want us to." Replied Char.

"I do! I really do." I smiled and gave each a hug, much to their surprise. _A family that doesn't want me to do something I don't want to do! _"I'll be _anything, _You want me to be! Anything!"

"Faye, we want you to be you." Ella laughed, "But, maybe, we'll work on the honesty part. We can't have you going around telling the nobles what you REALLY think of them!" We all laughed.

I was so happy, I couldn't hold it all in. Char and Ella started telling me about where they lived and about there son, who was a year older than me, Cullen. I was enjoying myself, but for the part about my own "Finishing" teacher, to teach me how to act like a young lady. It was in the middle of this not so happy subject that I thought, _I am going to be a princess!_

A while later, I sat on my bed looking at the ceiling and fingering something that Miss Rachel had given me. It was a letter from my mother, she had written it to me just before she died. I wasn't sure if I wanted to open it. Both my parents had died of a bad fever when I was young. I didn't remember them that well, only faces. I looked hard at it, wanting so badly to open it, yet not wanting to as well. Finally I did, slowly and hesitatingly, inside the writing was beautiful and neat, just as I remembered my mother to be.

_My Dearest Faye,_

_How I long to talk to you again and tell you that I love you, but you sleep beside my bed without a care in the world. It isn't your fault, you think that I will be up shortly and that we will play together again. So you sleep besides me, anticipating the next batch of cookies that we will make, the next book that we will read together, and the fun things we will again do. I am sorry to tell you, we will not do these things again. For, I know now that this fever will be the end of me, as it was your father. _

_Your father loved you dearly. He wanted you to know that, and I promised I would tell you. I regret now that I tried to protect you from knowing how sick I really am. How was I to know that this hour was to be my last? I only hope that you don't catch this fever. If we had known it was so deadly, we would have sent you away. Now, though, it is time to stop regretting that past, and I will use my last few minuets to tell you some things, that I might have told you when you were older. _

_I informed Miss Rachel she was to give this to you when you were to be adopted. I am happy for you. I hope that you will be happy with this family. I want you to be happy, please don't think that going to this new family means that you no longer love your father and I._

_Also, you have a fairy-god-mother. She was my fairy-god-mother, as well as my mother's and so on. She has not left you, even if you know nothing of her, she is watching out for you just as she promised me she would. If you ever need anything, try and find her. Only try and find her if you **must**. Otherwise, let her tell you who she is when it is time. _

_As this letter closes, I must tell you one more thing. You, now have a gift, that you fairy-god-mother put on the letter. The first person to read this letter will get the gift. It is a gift of languages. Just incase you are going to a family that doesn't speak the language you do well. This gift allows you to learn any language you hear after period of time. May it be a useful gift form you loving family._

_I'll love you allways,_

_Mother_

I wiped the tears from my eyes. But they wouldn't stop falling, I wished so hard I could have known my mother. Could have heard her voice. That I could remember baking cookies with her. _She loved me! _I thought to myself. It would be my fondest memory and dearest comfort.

_Hope that you enjoyed it! I will update again soon. Please leave a review, and have a Merry Christmas!_

_EnchantedWriter72 _


	4. Chapter 3

_Hello! Thank you to everybody who reviewed. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Goodbye! _ I whispered to myself one last time before crawling into the carriage that would take me to my new home. I was happy and sad at the same time, my head hurt from thinking, and my eyes had compressed tears in them. Still I was sure that this was what I wanted to do.

"Are you ok?" Ella asked, she had come alone to pick me up. I gasped as soon as I sat down on the red leather seat. _This is seat is nicer than my old bed! _I laughed to myself. The carriage was beautiful, it had two benches, and for two windows on each side. The windows had curtains that dropped down for the privacy of the people inside.

"Yes, thank you." I mumbled.

"I am sorry that Char couldn't be here. He and Cullen had to go on a trip and will be back later on today."

I only nodded.

"I am a happy that I get some time with you." She seemed to be trying to cheer me up, and I attempted a forced smile. I wanted to be happy, but a small part of me demanded I miss the orphanage, and Miss Rachel, a part of me wanted to fear what could happen to me, a part of me wanted to stay hidden in the orphanage forever.

Ella looked at me and I saw compassion fill her brown eyes. "Will you miss the orphanage?"

"Yes," I replied, and looked down at my blue dress. It was a plain dark blue, with a matching blue tye at the waste. "A little." The conversation dragged.

"Do you remember you parents at all?" She asked.

"A little, just images. Oh, and I have a letter as well, my mother wrote it…" I touched the pocket that I had placed my mother letter in.

Ella moved from across to me, to next to me. "I want you to know that you don't have to call me Mother. Just call me Ella for as long as you need to. I lost my mother as well, I can somewhat understand."

"Thank you" I said, and felt reassured.

The castle was huge! It was the biggest thing I had ever seen. Ella led me through different hallways, up the stairs, through many more hallways and doors, I was sure that never figure out my way around. I tried to remember the different hallways, but the all looked to much a like.

Ella seemed to know what I was thinking, "If you get lost, just ask one of the maids, they can help you." She winked at me, and I smiled back. "Now, here is your room!"

With that Ella opened a door and shoved me inside. In the middle of the wall, farthest from the door was a bed covered with a blue comforter. The left wall was a big window that overlooked Frell. It had a seat under the window that looked like a perfect place to read. A different door led to a large bathroom, and there was also a large walk in closet.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, walking around trying to see everything at once.

"I am glad you like it! Mandy and I helped to make it! She wants to meet you. As soon as you have changed you can go down to the kitchen and meet her!" Ella started chattering on and I walked over to the window. I could see so far, it took my breath away. There were rolling hills, and small farms, it was so gorgeous.

"I thought you might like the window." Ella said.

"This was my room, when I first came to the castle."

I nodded not knowing what to say. Soon there came a nock on the door.

"Queen Ella?" A maid stuck her head in "You have a meeting in a half an hour."

"Oh yes." She turned to me, "Faye, I am sorry that I have to go. After you change into the dress that I put on your bed, have a maid take you down to the kitchen. If you want anything else just ask. Take your time, there is no rush. Just remember that later on Cullen and Char will be coming home. That dress is fine just do your hair up instead of down!" She winked at me and left.

I wanted to rush, but the command wouldn't let me. I pulled on the dress, it was dark, forest green with gold ivy climbing up the sleeves and around the hem. I walked to the corner, looked in the mirror, and was surprised at the girl looking back. She was slim and pretty, with blonde hair the fell to her waste. She was not at all like Faye, but instead like a stranger, a nice stranger. I smiled and walked out of the room to find my way to the kitchen.

As Ella said, A maid helped me into the kitchen. It didn't look much different from the one at the orphanage, except that this kitchen was a lot larger.

"Is Mandy here?" I asked. Nobody stopped what they were doing but the woman cutting cucumbers did answer.

"She had to go get mushrooms from the market. She'll be back later though and I'll tell her you were here. What is your name?" For the first time the woman turned around and looked at me. I watched her face go from a cheery red color to a pale white. "So sorry Lady ummm,"

"Faye, just call me Faye." I stuttered suddenly wanting to be anyplace but here.

"Ok than miss… I mean Faye. I'll tell Mandy you came to see her." She curtsied and went back to her cucumber. I decided I was making the people in the kitchen to uncomforable, and didn't blame them. They didn't now if I was like Ella who didn't like being treated like royalty to much, or like somebody else who turned their noses down at everyone. So, I slipped out the back door into the garden.

"Ouch!" I cried out, I hadn't seen a girl enter the door I tried to get out of and we collided.

"I am so sorry." I said.

"No it was my fault. I run into everybody!" The girl laughed, "Are you alright?" I nodded and stood up.

"Hi, my name is Shaylee." The girl said.

"My name is…"

"Faye, I know!" She laughed again. "You're the new princess, I am glad to meet you. Come walk with me in the garden." She said and I obediently followed the strange, bold girl.

"Ella said when you came that she wanted me to be your friend. So, will you be my friend?"

"Sure," I said, but I wasn't sure. I didn't know if I wanted her to be her friend. What would happen if she found out about my curse. _It happened sooner than I thought. _Before I could think of a way to slip out a hide, like I always had, she gave me a command.

"Tell me _everything_ interesting about you!" She exclaimed.

My mouth opened and started saying everything. I started with my mother and father, trying all the while to convince myself that my curse wasn't interesting. It didn't work and I ended up telling her about my run in with the fairy.

"Your cursed? Like Queen Ella was?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, it's horrible." I replied staring at my feet, "I can't let anybody find out!" I wanted to make her understand that she couldn't use my gift.

"Don't worry I will not tell a soul, but if you really don't want anybody you have to learn to walk with confidence. You have to be more confident now that you're a princess "

I knew she was right, "I am just so afraid that they'll find out about my curse." I sighed.

"Than I'll help you break it. Ready?"

"Sure?"

"Faye, Break your curse."

I waited, and at first nothing happened, than it started. My head started to hurt and my legs wanted to give way. My vision started to swirl before my eyes and the world was about to open and swallow me up. _I have to break the curse!_ _It was a command. It didn't work though, to disobey the command I would have to try not to break my curse, it went in a circle. _ "It…" I cried, "isn't working!" I tried to control myself. "please take back the command you gave me?"

"Sorry Faye, Ignore that command!" She said. I sat down hard on a stone bench panting and wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"I'm so sorry, I was just trying to help." She said. Shaylee put her arm around me and I put mine around her.

"Want to try one more? I have another idea…" Shaylee stood and looked at me. I was about to answer when a maid walked around the corner.

"My lady, you should be getting ready to meet the king and prince. They will be here in ten minuets!" The maid said.

"Oh!" I replied jumping up, I realized that I had lost tract of time. "Tomorrow Shaylee, I promise." I started to run off than turned, "Could you show me where my room is?"

I left the green dress on but the maid that brought me to my room called somebody to help me put my hair up. I wandered around before I found the throne room where I had been told I was to meet them. Ella was standing there gazing at the thrown, she was in a beautiful blue dress, and she smiled when I entered the room.

"There you are. I was starting to wonder if you had forgotten. Did you meet Mandy?" She asked. I noticed that she was wearing her crown, I had never seen her wear it before.

"Mandy wasn't there, but I did meet Shaylee." I said.

"Really?"

"Yes, we sort of ran into each other."

"That's good." Ella said, when suddenly the doors flew open and Char and Cullen, who was an exact image of his father, walked in.

"You're home!" Ella said running up to Char and giving him a big hug. She than turned to Cullen and gave him a huge, his face turned bright red.

I didn't know what to do and hung back. I didn't have to do anything in the end. Ella grabbed Cullen's hand. "Cullen, this is Faye, your new sister."

Cullen looked at me blankly, and I looked back at him. My habit of shyness started to sneak on again and I started playing with my fingers avoiding his gaze. _Be confident! _I told myself, it was verry hard not to continue studying my face, so I looked at Ella instead.

"Put out you hand," Ella whispered. I stuck out my hand and he took it and bowed over it. "Hello Faye. It is a pleasure to meet you." I saw him smirk, and wondered why. _Was he laughing at me?_ I thought.

"We'll leave you two to get you to know each other." Char said and he whisked Ella away.

At first the conversation dragged, I stared at the ground while Cullen just looked at me.

"So, you just got here today?"

"Yes" I answered, the button he had been playing with popped off.

"Pick it up!" He said as it started to roll away. I was pretty sure that it wasn't meant to be a command and with out hesitation, rushed after the button. I caught it quickly, and held it looking at the button. It was black with a line all around the edge. It looked as though I could open the button and that there would be a pocket inside.

"Please may I have my button back." He said, I looked at him, and noticed that he looked panicked. _What's so wrong about me having his button?_ I wondered.

"Hold on." I replied stubbornly. Suddenly it wasn't hard to be bold, it must be because I was to curious to be shy.

"No! Give it to me now!" He commanded in a loud voice. My hand flew out and placed the button in his hand. He looked at me oddly. "Are you always so obedient?" He asked.

"No," I said sharply, "I just didn't see a reason why not to give you the button." I wished I had been able resisted the command, and decided that I would work on that, now that I was to be meet a lot of people, I should be able to resist a command and make it look natural. "So your mother wrote a book?" I asked trying to change the subject, it was the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Yes _Ella Enchanted…_" He stopped dead and gave me an evil look, "Your cursed aren't you?"

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Please review. _


	5. Chapter 4

_Hello again! Here is my next chapter! I don't think I have anything to tell you but, thank you for reviewing, and enjoy!_

* * *

Think of the most horrible moment in your life, and then think of something ten times worse, and that is what I felt like standing there. I fought to keep my breath under control. Things were getting _WAY _out of hand.

"No!" Was the first thing that my stuttering mouth would allow out. "That's… That's impossible." I made myself remain calm but I knew he saw through my mask of innocence. He wore a wicked smile reviling strait teeth. His brown hair fell onto his forehead and his eyes laughed at you.

"Right, and that's why you gave me the button." He said crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Your drawing the conclusion that am cursed like your mother was because I gave you a button." I gave him a blank stare proud at myself for remaining calm. Inside though, I was all but calm, I wanted to scream.

I hated the look he gave me back; it said everything that he wanted it to. _How dare you make me look stupid! You will be sorry!_ I shuddered, breaking under that smooth gaze.

_This is not going to be fun! _I thought to myself. I, by now, had quite forgotten about Shaylee and Mandy; I had forgotten Ella's kindness and everything good about the day before this moment. _Faye you have been a fool! _Was the only thing running through my mind!

"I'll prove that you have to obey me!" He said with a princely air about him. This time I was ready to delay a command; I was waiting for it to come. "Faye, turn around and leave this room, that come back in after you have counted to five."

Of course, I resisted the command. I stood there staring at him with all the hate I could put into my eyes. Soon though, I started to feel horrible, the ground all around was shaking up and everybody, but me, was safe from falling into it. I was going to be swallowed up in any moment. _They are just illusions!_ I tried to tell myself, but my mind was so sure that I would die unless I left the room. My brain commanded my feet to move, and they obeyed. Completely distraught I turned around and headed for the door.

"Ok, Faye, stop. I am not going to make walk out there and back in, I just wanted to prove my point." He smiled again and I walked back to where he was standing.

"Actually, I must thank you." I said forcing a smile. I saw confusion cross his face and laughed. "I thought that one needed to look beautiful, or handsome in your case, to be a prince or princess. But, you have proved that quite wrong. I have learned today, thanks to you, that one can be as ugly as a frog, and still be king!" I turned and fled from the room.

---------------------

The next morning I rose very early, as one usually does when they are in a new place. At first I just went and sat on my window seat and watched the still low sun cast it's beautiful rays down on Frell. I thought of how wonderful my new home would be, if I just avoided Cullen. I decided not to worry about it and instead explore the castle I went first to my closet and searched for a comfortable dress. Most of the dresses were fancy and not the kind fit for exploring but, in the very back, I found a brown one that had a square neckline and a gold tie around the front. It would have to do even though it would have been considered my best dress back at the orphanage and it was a little uncomfortable.

I quietly slipped out of my bedroom and walked down the stone hallway until I got to a the place where the hall turned. Along the way, there were pictures of people, I had only read about and, even than, knew very little about. They all seemed to be glaring at you, or looking down on you and I didn't like it very much. Most of the rooms I stayed out of, not wanting to make an unexpected visit on anyone, and with all caution made sure nobody saw me.

I followed the hallway for a while and as it swerved from the left to the right down a few stairs, past some windows, and soon I was beginning to feel quite lost, even if all I had to do was turn around and follow the hallway the other direction. I heard footsteps around the corner and went dead silent lisoning to here who it was.

"Good morning, sir." Said a maid.

"What ever." Came the harsh reply. I recognized the voice at once to be Cullen's. _He can't find me! _I thought suddenly panicked. I looked around desperately for a place to hide. A little farther down was a door and there were a few statues but no good hiding place. I turned around and saw a big plant. _A horrible hiding place but it will have to do. _I thought to myself and shoved down behind it.

No matter how bad of a hiding place it was I guess it was good enough because Cullen walked right by and soon there was nobody but me standing there. I tried to pull myself out, but found that I was quite stuck and it was all but possible. Not wanting to call for help, because than you have to answer why you were stuck behind a bush, I tried to move the big pot. The pot never moved, but something else did.

The wall to the side of me moved ever so slightly to the left, and as I pushed harder on the pot, it moved more. At first I thought it was the pot that made it move but it than saw a little handhold that moved the door more smoothly.

I gasped and looked down the small passageway I had just discovered. It looked old, and smelled of dust. I was unsure if I should follow, but than again, I had come to explore the castle. I crawled in, despite how difficult that is in a dress, and started down. Along the way the tunnel would turn to different passageways, but I stayed in the main one. After following it about five minutes it came to a stop. I pushed and pulled, and looked for another handhold but soon saw that the passageways led to different places and that this was just the end. So slowly I turned around and headed to the first one that I could find.

I crawled down that passage way until it lead to a room-like place that I could comfortably sit in. This room broke off into another passage, and I was sure I would never find a way out. I just sat there think how neat it was to find a secret passage way. It was growing how, and I decided it was time to leave. I felt a cool breeze blowing from the right passage and decided I could sit a little long. I turned so my back would catch the breeze and started thinking of what I could do in here. _With a few candles in here…_I just jumped as a hand covered my mouth.

"Don't make a sound." Came the surprising voice.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! If you be a really good boy/girl and review, I'll update sooner! Thank you for reading, and I promise the next chapter is comeing! Until next time._

_EnchantedWriter72_


	6. Chapter 5

_Ok, so here is the next chapter. Thank you everybody who reviewed! They really make my day! In the chapter I am going to introduce elves, only I didn't like the 'Ella Enchanted' elves so I changed it a bit. These are half elves so really you can think of them as tolkien elves just a little bit more evil! Hope you enjoy it!_

"Turn around slowly. No fast movements!" The voice commanded. I never thought to run, my blood froze and my heart pounded. Runny would be a fast movement anyway. I turned ever so slowly not wanting to see who it was that snuck up on me.

"Faye!" I let out a groan as the person through her arms around me. "You scared me! What in the world are you doing here?" Suddenly the voice seemed was higher and less threatening.

"Shaylee!" I laughed and pushed her off. "You scared me! I didn't know what I was going to do. Why did you sneak up on me like that?"

Shaylee laughed in reply, "I had no idea it was you! It could have been anybody. This is a great way to sneak into the castle, the tunnel goes everywhere, including out into the town. I thought that somebody might be planning to attack the castle." I sat back against the wall and pulled up my knees.

"Why would anybody attack us? I thought that there was peace in the kingdom!" I asked confused.

Shaylee stopped laughing and stared at me. "There was, but not anymore. I thought you would have known, but I guess you did just get here yesterday."

"What do you mean there _was _peace, there isn't anymore?" I asked my heart started pounding allover again although I didn't know why. _That would have nothing to do with me! Why would anybody harm me because they had something against my father. _I laughed to myself. Who knew you could force a laugh in your head? _Because your the kings daughter and he would do a lot to get you back… _I made my mind stop thinking and lisoned to what Shaylee was saying.

"As I already said these tunnels goes just about everywhere. I was exploring a part of the tunnel when I climbed into a room that I had never seen before. I had just decided that it was a bad place to be when the king walked in. I ducked behind a curtain just in time but it was impossible for me to get back into the tunnel without being caught. I heard everything he was talking about." She hesitated before continuing.

"He and another person started talking about some people called _Half-elves_. I think it was a bunch of people who were both human and elf. Anyway, he said that a group of them were rebelling against the kingdom and that they were getting quite large. Ever since than I have been really careful to check that nobody ever gets into this tunnel, because I don't think anybody else knows about it. That's why you scared me so bad."

Shaylee leaned back against the wall and watched me soak it all in. Her blonde hair was braded and she wore a dress similar to the one she had worn yesterday but it was brown.

"And you thought that maybe I was one the _Half-elves _trying to sneak into the castle?" Shaylee nodded.

"This would be a great hiding place!" I said looking around, "I found the entrance through the hallway towards the back of the castle, at least I think it was the back." I laughed.

"We could meet here everyday at noon after I finish helping Mandy in the kitchen." She said excitedly. "We could tell each other if we hear anything else about these _half-elves_."

"That's a great idea!" I said sharing her excitement. "Oh no!"

"What?" Shaylee asked.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No, I don't"

I sighed, "I'm probably late for breakfast!" I started crawling out the way I had come in.

"Wait" Shaylee laughed, "These tunnels go everywhere including to the kitchen. I'll bring you there, it is a whole lot closer to the dinning room than where you were and you could clean up a bit. Follow me!"

I crawled out of the tunnel and happily stood to stretch my legs. It felt a whole lot brighter outside than it had in a while and the wind was nice and cool.

"We've got to get going. Judging by the sun, if you don't hurry you'll be late!"

I followed her to the kitchen where we wiped the dust off my dress and I found a brush to redo my hair. At first we were alone but as we were about to leave somebody came in.

"Shaylee? Who is your new friend?"

"Hi Mandy!" Shaylee replied, "This is Faye!" I looked at Mandy and smiled not quite knowing what to do. She looked exactly like Ella had described her in the book and I felt like I already knew her.

"Faye!" Mandy walked up and gave me a hug, I hesitantly returned it. "I have heard so much about you, but there is no time to get to talk to you. Breakfast is soon!"

Before I could reply Shaylee spoke, "Who is outside Mandy?"

"Oh, that would be my new cook! Come in Rachel!" Mandy beckoned with her hands. A woman walked in the room, her dress was simple and the sun kept be from seeing the detail in her face.

I took a step forward, "Miss Rachel?" I laughed than ran to my old friend. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I am the new cook! As soon as you leave I found that I was only staying to make sure you went to a good home. I came to see that I really didn't want to work in the orphanage anymore and Mandy was kind enough to give me a job. I have cooked before so I hastily accepted! Isn't it wonderful!"

I nodded so happy, I could barley keep it all in.

"Now, off to dinner with you." She gently pushed me out the door.

I could hardly believe my luck as I slipped down into the chair as far away from Cullen as I could get. I had forgotten all about the _half-elves _and was only thinking of why Miss Rachel was really here. For some reason my thoughts slipped to my letter, but I quickly pushed it out of my mind.

_I hope you liked it! Please review!_

_EnchantedWriter72 _


	7. Chapter 6

_Hi! It's me again! I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I'll warn you that I am in the process of moving so my chapters might come slower. Also, my last chapter I have no idea where I was going with the story, so I took it out and here is its replacement. You might want to look at chapter five again to see where the story is. The school thing was really weird. So, after I gave up trying to take the old chapter somewhere I took it out and here is the new one. I hope you don't mind and that the story is still good! Thanks for reading... enjoy!_

* * *

I finished the most wonderful meal of my life than excused myself so I could go meet Shaylee again. It was almost twelve o'clock and I didn't have a lot of time to get to the tunnel. The only other thing I had to do today was meet Ella in her chambers at three. _I'll start looking for them at two o'clock just to be safe on time!_ I laughed to myself. 

First, I was going to stop by my room and pull back my hair again. I planed to braid it tightly to keep it out of my way. _Left here._ I thought to myself. _No, right. _I looked hard at the two-way hallway but neither looked familiar.

Quite a few maids walked by but I didn't want to pull them from what they were doing just so they could help an ignorant, new princess around the castle. "Left." I said aloud and started to turn.

"Boo!"

"Ahh!" I cried. "Shaylee!" I spun around to see Shaylee standing there with a mischievous look on her face. She really was a pretty girl. She had a long delicate face with stunning brown eyes and thin raven black hair. Her skin was had light tan, and her lips were very red. I had been to overwhelmed to notice before. "Do you enjoy trying to give me a heart attach?"

"Oh, it's marvelous fun!" Shaylee laughed back. "You see Mandy let me off early- she said something about me not paying attention- and I just heard this wonderful news and I had to be the first to tell you. I was going to your room to see if you were there when I saw you standing here. At first I just watched you to see what you were doing, than after awhile I figured out you were lost so, I decided it would be fun to scare you. Your not mad are you?"

_Did you even take a breathe in all that? _ I thought to myself. "Of course I'm not mad. Now what was the news?"

"A ball! Faye, they are going to give you a ball!" She smiled brightly, "In your honor!"

"That's great so long as they don't mind if I'm a bad at throwing." I replied utterly confused.

"No, silly! Not that kind of a ball. A ball with dancing and ladies, and pretty dresses! It'll be wonderful and it's in _your_ honor."

I stared at Shaylee shocked. _This is enouph excitement for a whole lifetime! _ I hadn't even thought that by 'ball' she could possibly mean dancing. I danced for joy, I had always wanted to go to a ball! Shaylee and I hugged excitedly and she started pulling me towards my room.

"Wait!" I said.

"What?" Shaylee's smiled disappeared and confusion filled her face.

"This isn't good!"

"What do you mean?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing! I am a horrible dancer! I don't know my way around the palace! And their throwing a ball for me?"

Shaylee laughed, "You'll be fine Faye!"

We turned around the last corner in silence, awhile back, I had started to recognize things and I now knew where we were.

"Here we a…." Shaylee's voice dropped off and I looked up to see what was wrong. Cullen stood in the doorway of my room. He had on a loose white shirt that buttoned down the front, and black trousers. His blonde hair fell in his face again and he seemed to have been waiting for us a long time. Shaylee immediately dropped a curtsey, but I refused to. I might not be his sister but I was a princess and didn't plan on bowing to any frog.

"Good day, Cullen. We were just leaving!" I grabbed Shaylee's arm and started walking away.

"Wait." Cullen called out. My feet glued to the floor.

"Yes?" I didn't turn around.

"I thought I might show you the garden." He said. This time I did turn around a littl shocked.

"I've seen it already…" _Maybe I can make a friend with him… _"But I like gardens so, why not." I glanced a Shaylee.

"I have to go anyway. I'll meet up with you later?" She asked. I nodded and she left.

"Come on then!" Cullen started down the opposite hallway that Shaylee had used. I wondered if he ever realized that he gave me a command or if he had done it without thinking.

"This flower is my favorite." He said. I was shocked that I was actually having a good time. This Cullen was nicer than the one I met last night. "Smell it." Immediately I went down to smell it.

Cullen snickered quietly. "It's not funny!" I snapped. He just ignored me.

"Tell me. How long have you had your curse."

"Three years." I said refraining myself from obeying his command so quickly.

"So you have to do anything I tell you to do?" He asked. It was my turn to ignore the question. "Answer me!"

"Yes." I replied, sitting on the bench that was conveniently near by. _How could Cullen have changed so fast?_ I wondered to myself. The bench was pleasantly warmed by the sun and I could smell the flowers. I loved the garden, all the beautiful colors all mixed together.

"Do five jumping jacks!" He commanded. I did.

"Touch your nose." My hand flew to my nose.

"Now your feet…" He paused watching me touch my feet, "You really can't help it can you!"

It continued for a few more minuets, him giving a command and me doing it. I figured it had been about an hour since we had gone out into the garden together. To my relief after about fifteen minuets of our new game Shaylee came around the corner.

"Cullen!" She yelled angrily. "How dare you! I give you guys some time of your own and this is how you treat her? Stop it at once." I smiled at Shaylee's boldness. _Who's mote royal, Shaylee or Cullen?__Shaylee would make a better queen._

"I don't have to do as you say, servant girl!" Cullen snapped.

"Faye, stop. You can do what you want to now." Shaylee said.

"No, come with me!" I started heading towards Cullen feeling like a puppet being fought over.

"Do what you want, Faye." Shaylee said.

"Shaylee, stop right now! You have to listen to me or I'll tell mother." Cullen looked at Shaylee triumphantly.

"It won't work! Half the reason I'm here is to be a friend to Faye, and you know Queen Ella wouldn't send me away!"

"I'll command Faye to tell mother to send you away. Than my mother would! Your mother will be without a job and it will be your fault." This time Cullen really had won. Shaylee looked hurt and I wished I could go over to comfort her.

"Don't do it, Shaylee." I said trying to make it look like I didn't care what happened. "I have to go to Ella soon anyway! I know you would do anything for me, but just think what would happen if you had to go away!"

Shaylee nodded and slowly walked away. Just before she turned the corner, she glanced at me and smiled reassuringly. _The tunnel. _I thought out of the blue. _Cullen doesn't know about it! It'll be the perfect hiding place!_

_

* * *

_

_ I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! (it helps me write the next chapter!)_

_-Enchantedwriter72_


	8. Chapter 7

_Hello! It's me, again. Hope you guys are great! I changed the last chapter so you might want to go back and look at it. It's been up for a few days, but nobody reviewed so I thought I would tell you all it was up! This chapter it kind of just for the fun of it! I really like writing it and hope you enjoy it! The story will get really good I promise! Hope you have a great day! Enjoy..._

* * *

A few weeks had passed and the ball was to by three days! I was so excited I couldn't wait. Due to the lessons with my tutor, I was finally able to eat, walk, and talk like a lady. Shaylee and I never stopped remembering what it was like to eat, walk, and talk unlike a lady though, and the latter was my favorite way.

Two mounths had gone by since I had come to the castle and I was starting to find my way around more easily. Shaylee and I hid in the tunnel all the time and it worked well, until somebody would look for us and we were nowhere to be found! I stayed away from Cullen most the time though sometimes he did catch me. We are supposed to do our own laundry but Shaylee and I often ended up doing Cullen's. One time we both almost died laughing when we washed his pants in starch and water, and they could practically stand on their own!

Shaylee was excited when Ella said she could go to the ball with me! She wasn't excited though when I told her that meant she would have to take finishing classes with me. I was so relived that I would have a friend to be there at my side. We were already trying to think up a plan to stay as far away from Cullen as possible. He never ceased to amaze me though, one moment nice, and the next horribly nasty.

Miss Rachel turned out to be a wonderful cook, just like Mandy. Sometimes it made me wonder if Miss Rachel, who I know call Rachel, was a fairy as well as Mandy. It was just a silly thought that didn't make any sense though. Over all, I loved my new family, and if felt great to be loved back.

"Oh good, you're here." Shaylee said happily. She stood in the far end of the hallway I had just turned into. Her black hair was let down and her eyes sparkled brightly when her eyes met mine. I had only known her for a while but we were still the best of friends.

"Yes, are you ready to see our dresses for the ball?" I asked falling into step with her. If had taken my excitement and poured it into cups I could have given a cup to ever person in the world and there would have been more left over.

"I think I am!" Shaylee said she pushed her folded hands into her stomach, "I'm a little nervous, though." I looked at her shocked, than laughed.

"This is the first time I have ever seen you shy or nervous, Shaylee! Where is the friend that could take an ogre down?" I asked encouragingly. Shaylee blushed.

At last, we were in Ella chambers where we were to try on our dresses. Both of us had already endured horrible hours of being poked with pins but hadn't seen our dresses completely done. I knocked on the door and at Ella's voice opened it.

There were maids and fabric all over the place and Ella quickly told us that our dresses were in the bathing room. It was her grand idea to surprise each other with what we looked like when we had put them on.

I entered the bathing room and gasped at the dress that was sitting on the chair. It was probably more expensive that anything I had ever seen before. I ran my hand over the white silk material and without a moment moments hesitation put it on.

The silk felt wonderful on my arms and the sleeves came to my elbow than opened and fell to my waste. When I put my arms to my side it looked like confused ruffles of silk with a slender hand peeking out. I looked in the mirror and smiled. The dress covered my feet in folds, and a gold embroidered belt wrapped around my small waste than came out the top and traveled to below my knees. The neckline was square and with my hair spilling over my shoulders, I thought that maybe I really did look like a princess from some Farie tale.

I walked out and Ella smiled approvingly at my dress. I twirled in the full-length mirror than stood still so she could examine me.

"That looks beautiful on you," Ella said, she walked over and fixed the belt a bit. "Your much to beautiful to be mine." She reached out and put both her hands on my shoulders, than embraced me in a hug. When she relesed me I went and sat on her bed.

"I wish my mother could only see me." I said playing with the white silk once again.

"I'm sure you do." Ella replied smiling sadly.

Shaylee emerged from the dressing room in a dress that was ever inched as beautiful as mine. It was a long dress with stunning, forest green, silk, and material; though it was less flowing as mine was. The collar was a simple circle with white thread wrapping around it. There was matching thread on the shoulder and the sleeves then fell simply to her wrist. At the wrist was gold embroidery that matched mine as well as the embroidery around the hem. In three words, you could only describe it as, "Simple but stunning!"

"It's so beautiful on you!" I said standing up and running to giver her a hug. She smiled please and I noticed the green in the dress brought out a green in her eyes that had always been hidden.

"Your looks so nice to! The white dress with gold embroidery looks lovely with your gold hair."

"And the green makes your look a lovely black." We gave out girlish squeaks and embraced in a hug again.

"The ball is going to be perfect." I thought aloud.

"I do hope so." Said Ella, "You girls both look beautiful, lets get you out of these before you rip them!" She laughed. Regretfully we both walked back and began changing into our normal clothes. _What can go wrong now? _I thought. I did not know how much could go wrong, but I would, in a few days.

* * *

_Please review! I beg of you! Hope you liked it!_

_ Enchantedwriter72_


	9. Chapter 8

_Hello! I finally have my next chapter up! I think I did a good job editing it, please tell me if I didn't! Thanks for reviewing and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I have gotten very little reviews and I want to know what you think. Even if the review is 'bad story, your a pathetic writer'! Than at least I know to stop writing/wasting my time! Of course you could say something nice but... as long as you say something! Thanks for the people that DO review, and I hope everybody enjoys it! _

* * *

I spun again in the small sitting room trying, in vain, to calm my nerves. I hated being late, as well as being way to early. I would rather just float in at the perfect time noticeable to only friends. Yet, due to the fact that this ball was to be held mainly in my honor, I was to come in an hour after the ball started so everyone could watch my "graceful entrance."

"What if I fall down the stairs!" I asked myself not realizing I had spoken aloud.

"The stairs are as safe as every other stair in the palace, and lucky for you, Mother gave you a very comfortable dress." I spun around surprised to see Cullen standing there in the doorway. His wavy black hair was combed and laid nicely on his head. He wore black pants with white imbrodery, a white shirt with a fluffy collar, and white socks with black shoes to finish him off. I hated admitting to myself that, although Cullen was arrogant and rude, looks were on his side.

"You should see the dresses the ladies are wearing out there! He said his laughter filling the small room, "I'm surprised half of them don't fall over when they try to stand up!" I forced myself to laugh at his joke. It was funny but who really feels like laughing when they have a thousand butterflies jittering in their stomach? I sat down on an uncomfortable couch and drummed my fingers on the end table.

The room was wallpapered in blue and red-rose colored strips until they ran into a line of wood half way up. There was a glass door that opened to a wide porch with railings, and on the edge of the door there was long blue flowing curtains with red roses entwining their way up. That was about all that filled the room besides another couch, a mirror, and a few more pictures on the wall. _It's just a simple place to escape from the ball._

"Well, I do hope you're ready." Cullen said pulling me out of my daydream.

"Ready for what." I asked surprised.

"The ball, goose. That's why I'm here, _to escort you downstairs!_" He threw me a wicked smile and offered me his arm as I approached. At first, I ignored it and walked right by him but, he caught my arm firmly and didn't allow me to go any further.

"How am I supposed to escort you down stairs if you won't even take my arm?" He said pulling me back by him. I glared at him furiously. "Take my arm." He commanded. I did so but bluntly refused to look at him as we walked together down the hall.

"You might want to at least smile now." He said as we approached double doors that had curtains blocking anyone from looking in, or out.

"Before I could reply the doors opened and a blinding light filled my eyes." I forced a smile on my lips as an announcer spoke mine and Cullen's name, and the crowd began to clap. Cullen and I walked lightly down the stairs and as we sunk below the spotlight, I began to see the room more clearly.

People were all over the place. _And they're all looking at me._ I thought feeling color rush to my face. _Just pretend the don't exist. _I commanded myself. _Yeah right!_ Was the thought to follow. The tiled floor met my slipper and I almost slipped at the unexpected smoothness of it. Cullen tightened his grip and held me up. I became suddenly grateful that he was there. Ella and Char smiled at me from across the room, and I smiled back. People know resumed talking, or dancing, or what ever it was they had been doing, and I felt myself visibly relax.

"There, now that wasn't so hard." I spun around to see Shaylee standing behind me her regular smile pasted on her lips.

"Well, I see you have managed to keep out of trouble without me standing right there beside you." I laughed. Her dress looked even more beautiful on her now than it had that morning when we had first tried it on. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with half of it spilling down to her waste. My hair was completely down except for the top part, which had been braided over over the top of my head, in a headband. I had a tiaraas made of gold ivy with small flowers, it sat perfectly behind my braided headband.

"And you managed not to kill yourself on those stairs." Shaylee said her eyes sparkling delightedly. We both laughed and Cullen dropped my arm.

"I'll leave you to in peace. Remember that in three hours we give our short 'speeches' you might call them. We need to meet Mother and Father in that small room between those trees. Don't worry, I'll come and get you!" I nodded and watched him walk away toward as pretty maiden that was sitting all alone. He asked her to dance, she agreed and soon they were lost in the dance floor.

I don't know how but I managed to avoid dancing for at least the first half hour, but I did. Everyone talked to me, many to congratulate me on my new family, and some just to be polite. I was sitting in the corner looking for Shaylee and, at the same time, trying to give my aching feet a break.

All around music filled the air and I could see the dancers just a ways off dancing to the happy tune. I marveled at how good they were.

"Might I join you?" A young girl said. She had pretty blue eyes, curly blonde hair, and high cheekbones. Her dress was a sea-foam green dress, but what I noticed first was her nose that seemed naturally stuck up in the air.

I nodded trying not to sigh, I put on a fake smile as she began our "friendly" conversation.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness… or do you prefer, Princess Faye?" _Princess Faye _sounded so odd in my ears I didn't think I would recognize it if called by that name.

"Whatever you so desire." I replied politely. I wished I could find Shaylee and have a real conversation with someone. Not a conversation that was so coated with sugar that nobody know what the other person was saying.

"I suppose you are overjoyed that you aren't at the orphanage anymore. Being a princess is a change for the better you can be sure." She said, something touched her eye that I didn't recognize, some emotion that alarmed me.

"The orphanage was not horrible, and being a princess doesn't really change who I am. It may change the way I act in some places or the how I act around different people, but inside I am still the same Faye."

"Well I should hope you were a different person that the orphan girl you left behind." She said shocked. I clenched my fist in my dress. "We wouldn't want a poor servant girl being queen or something along those lines, would we?"

_There is nothing wrong with being poor, you snobby noble._ I wanted to say, instead I smiled, "Of course not.." I released my skirts than clenched them again trying to poor the anger into my clenched fist instead of into my mouth. "Yet, my background is beneficial when it comes to ruling, or helping to rule a land. I know what the lower class is felling, thus I would the better queen."

Surprisingly she caught the insult quickly, I saw the anger flash in her eyes before she shoved sweetness one top of it. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that, for a beginner you not that bad." With that, the girl stormed off and walked away.

"It was nice talking to you." I grumbled under my breath I watched her for a momen than, my attention altered to a man walking my way.

"May I have the pleasure of a dance?" He asked bowing. I stood with a smile as close to real as my nervous stomach would let it.

"Well, you may have the dance, but I will not promise pleasure." The man laughed and we walked out unto the dance floor. The music started and my mind immediately picked up the beat of the faster rhythm. He placed his hand on the small of my back and we began.

After a few moments, he seemed to relax. "There your not half bad." I blushed. "Just take your eyes from your feet and look at me. I am confident that my toes are indeed safe!" The command dragged my eyes from my feet and I got a good look at him for the first time. Strangely, he had blue-green eyes, but dark black hair. His cheekbones were high and he had a thin nose. His suite looked almost identical to Cullen's except that it gold embroidery at the bottom.

"I don't believe I got your name." I paused than continued shyly. "Who are you?"

"Byron, Lord Byron to be exact but I prefer just Byron. As for who I am, I am just a nobleman's son who lives in a manor and keeps to myself." He smiled and I smiled back.

"And who are you Princess Faye?" He asked. _You know my name._ I almost said but understood he want a more complicated answer.

"I am a girl pretending to be a princess, who dances with strange men that ask abnormally hard questions." I had always loved twisting words to make them sound harder than they really were, it was a game Shaylee and I played often.

Bryon laughed, "Well done, Milady, Well done." The song ended and after bowing over my hand, he walked off the dance floor and I watched the strange man get lost in the crowd.

The remaining time I had flown by quickly. I danced with one person, than another, yet none were so interesting as the first man I had danced with. _I defiantly will not forget him._ I found myself thinking of him, wondering how old he really was. He did not look that old but the way he acted forced one to think of him as an older man. As Cullen walked up to me, I quickly pushed Bryon out of my mind.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I groaned accepting the arm he gave me, we headed towards the room in a far corner that was well hidden by trees. I had managed to forget about the small speech (If that's what you wanted to call it!) that both Cullen and I would be giving tonight. He was turning the age at which one started to seriously learn about ruling a kingdom, thus had to say something, and me, having just been adopted into the royal family was supposed to say something as well.

We walked between the fake trees, around the corner, than came to the door, which Cullen pushed open with ease. He held if for me and I walked in. _You are so confusing!_ I shouted in my head, not for the first time. _One moment a true gentleman the next a real bug!_ The moment I walked into the room I knew something was wrong. Ella and Char were frowning at each other and they shared nervous glances.

"Your father and I will not be there when you give your speeches. The captain of the guard has some important, very important, things he has to tell us. As much as we begged, it can't wait."

"I have to give the speech alone! You told me you would be there." Cullen said angrily. Surprised I turned to look at him.

"I know Cullen, you won't believe how sorry I am! It can't be help." Cullen looked unconvinced at Char's excuse. "Please, Cullen! I need you to do this for me." Char walked over and put his hand on Cullen shoulder. After a brief thought, Cullen nodded.

"We'll tellyou all about it. It will be as if you were there!" I said trying to cheer things up.

"Thank you." Ella said she had Char left the room.

"Let me go first!" Cullen said as soon as they left the room.

"Why should I?" I demanded, even though I knew I had no choice.

"Because I told you to…" Cullen started but I cut him off!

"You! You take advantage of every breath I take! Just because I have to do whatever I'm commanded doesn't give you the right to boss me around!" I shouted angrily.

"If I commanded you to go tell everybody out there that you had a curse and had to do anything you were told you would _have _ to do it! You are completely at my mercy!" He shot back angrily.

"You wouldn't dare!" I said, a shiver ran up my spine and I stepped back. _He couldn't!_ I thought desperately.

"Wouldn't I?" He put on the kingly air I despised. Helplessness filled me, the kind that makes you want to slam something against the wall.

"Come on!" I said under my breath and pushed out the door, "I hate you, but for five minuets I am going to pretend I don't!"

I wished than I had turned around right than and looked at him, I would have seen something I needed to see. However, at the time, luck was not with me.

* * *

Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!

Enchantedwriter72


	10. Chapter 9

_Hello! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. All the time I have for writing had been given to a puppet script I'm writing for our Vacation Bible School. I 'm not quite done with the script yet so I didn't have time to look really good over this chapter. I will later! Just to make it up I made it extra long! As summer comes I should be able to update more, but I have to finish school and some early summer stuff first! Anyway, hope you like it! Thanks for the extra reviews. I was started to think nobody liked it because nobody was reviewing! Than everybody did and I lived happily ever after! The end..._

* * *

I stormed down the hall anger fuming inside of me. _I can't live with this anymore! I feel so… Helpless! Like a puppet dangling at the hands of the puppeteer. _I had an overwhelming desire to throw something or to slam my hands into the wall, but sadly clinching my hands until they ached would have to suffice. 

"Faye." Came a pleading voice from behind me. I ignored Cullen and picked up the pace. After we turned a corner, we came to a platform three steps high that the orchestra had been playing on. Since they stopped, people had gathered around it waiting for Cullen and I to make our speech. I stood next to Cullen, my head held high shouting to the world that I was every bit his equal. Next to me, he took a deep breath and the curtain separating us from the crowd divided.

We both smiled and nodded our head in acknowledgement of the crowds clapping. Cullen took a step forward and nodded to a man that was standing on the far side of the platform. The man cleared his throat and the crowd became silent.

"I present to you Prince Cullen and Princess Faye sons and daughters of our beloved King Char and Queen Ella." The crowd clapped again but Cullen soon raised a hand to silence them. For the first time I realized how kingly he really could look.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman for coming on this fine evening. I am flattered that you all came to honor my new sister and I." He paused slightly. "I have reached the age in which I am to deicide if I will accept the responsibility of the crown or pass it on to another. Due to the fact that there is no other heir, I have decided that I will follow in my fathers footsteps and one day become king." The crowd broke into applause and I allowed my hands to silently clap along. "But this night does not belong to me only," he said, "We are here also to honor my new sister Princess Faye and her joining of the royal family." The crowed clapped, again. I was about to take a step forward to say what I had planned to say but Cullen raised a hand to stop me.

"Before I allow Faye to, I would like to say a few words." He looked at me and, having no other choice, I nodded. "When Faye first came I thought she was an ordinary girl. She looked pretty and smart, as well as kind and good natured but I would soon find that she was unlike most people." I panicked and stepped forwarded reaching my hand up in protest. Looking into the crowd, I shared a worried glance with Shaylee whose face had paled considerably. Cullen just ignored me and continued speaking.

"It to me a while to figure it all out, but eventually I did." Cullen smirked. "Faye was given a gift by a fairy." The whole room went dead silent and I looked at Cullen in disbelief. _Oh Cullen! Please don't! _I begged. "Faye has to do…"

"Cullen!" I said forcing noise out of my suddenly parched throat. "That's enough!" I glared at him but he only smiled triumphantly back.

"Be quite! Just stand there with your hands in front of you like a good girl!" He snapped. I wanted to throw up. The curse pulled at me to do as he had bid but I silently refused. _Cullen has gone insane! If somebody finds out about the gift…_ My thoughts were interrupted by the searing pain of not obey the curse. My vision started blurring and the floor tipped steeply. I was going to fall over and never stop falling. _I can't give in! _ I thought desperately, but I did. Slowly I placed my hands folded neatly in front of me and remained slightly behind him. I looked desperately at Shaylee who began pushing her way out of the crowd. "Faye has to do anything she's told!"

To my surprise, the crowd laughed and began clapping. _They think we're doing some sort of skit. What kind of ignorant people are you? _ I though amazed.

"Twirl!" Cullen commanded. I was to confused to resist the command. My head spun as the room laughed harder. I looked at Cullen's face and but it was unreadable.

"Curtsy." He said. I fought it this time, but not for long. People were clapping and smiling talking amongst themselves. _You are all idiots! Nevertheless, right now I can live with that!_

"You see," Said Cullen with a smile, "It's just like Queen Ella's book." Cullen may not have been finished, but I had enough. Without a glance in either direction, I turned and ran off the plat form and into the hallway. I thought I heard Shaylee call my name but I didn't care right than, I just had to get away.

Surprisingly my feet carried me to the same hallway and pot that I had been first discovered the tunnel the day I was hiding from Cullen. I quickly opened the secret door and crawled through. There was little light but I knew where I was going.

I pushed on the opening and then slipped outside. I had taken the tunnel that lead out of the castle and was sitting against the hard brick wall. The spot was well hidden with bushes so I knew none of the guards would find me. Far from anyone's sight, I put my head in my hands and cried.

No matter how hurt, sad, lonely, lost, afraid, whatever you are, you can never cry forever. Some time later my tears stopped, leaving an empty helpless feeling in their place. How many people had really believed that my brother was joking around? Your friends are easily fooled, but your enemies, they miss nothing.

I shuttered._ I can't believe I ever convinced myself that coming here wouldn't hurt the royal family! Because of me…_ I stopped my flow of thoughts and slammed them all behind a door in my mind. _I need to act, and I need to act now._ I thought. I pushed back through the tunnel and followed it until I got to the one that led to my room.

We had searched all around my room until we finally found and entrance to the tunnel in the back of my closet. When I pushed the secret door open I saw that the closet had been cracked open. Crawling forward, something very difficult to do in my dress, I saw Shaylee sitting on my bed.

Tears filled Shaylee's eyes and my heart went out to here. The moon shone down on her and I again marveled at her simple beauty. "Shaylee." I said, no higher than a whisper, "It's ok, I'm back."

I thought Shaylee had been beautiful sitting in the moonlight but the smile that filled her face made it seem as though she had been an ogre before.

"Faye!" She said running over to me. I stood up and we clasped each other in a tight warm hug. "I thought you had left us!"

"I'm right here, Shaylee." I said deciding not to tell her about my plan until later.

"Ella, and Char! They're worried sick! We must go to them at once." She pulled me out of the room before I could protest.

Shaylee pulled me a few doors over to a room that I had never been in before. Ella was sitting in a wooden chair drumming her fingers against the wood. Char was pacing the room and Cullen was sitting on the floor looking miserable. I hoped beyond hoped that Cullen didn't tell them about tonight. If they new I had the curse they might try to protect me. I knew what I had to do now, they only way I could protect them was leave.

Shaylee curtsied low. "Milady, Milord, I found Faye!"

Everyone turned and faced me, suddenly I felt like shrinking into the floor boards as my gaze met there.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. "The ball was so much so I slipped outside for awhile. I guess I lost track of the time." Char and Ella looked confused, but Ella rose from here chair and walked over to me.

"I'm just glad you're back!" She said giving me a hug that I hesitantly returned. Char gave me a hug, but Cullen remained where he was.

"Now, I don't understand what happened tonight," Char glanced at Cullen than at me, "But before I get the to bottom of it. We need to talk."

I moved across the room and sat down. Char watched as we all was settled than began. "Awhile ago spies sent news of a new race which we have come to call _Half Elves._ The race of men, and the race of elves had combined to form a terrible enemy. The few elves that were faithful to the kingdom have been chased back into the hiding places of their woods. Even as we speak, the evil _Half Elves_ grow stronger." Char paused as though pained to go on. "At first we ignored them, surely they couldn't prove to be much of a threat. Tonight, what the captain of the guard wanted to tell us was that they attacked a small troop outside of Frell and we have reason to believe that they are planning attack on the castle."

I breathed in sharply. _Could this be possible? _I knew it was, Char wouldn't tease us like this, and he would only tell us if he though this plan a threat. _Moreover, here I am the easiest way to the king, His cursed adopted daughter._ I watched the rest of the room for a while. Cullen was still in his ball clothes…_ The ball! Everybody knows about the curse!_

Char had began to speak again. "We may evacuate the castle, I don't know yet. I just wanted to tell you. Right now, go to bed and please don't worry. You need all the sleep you can get. We'll talk about the ball tomorrow." The curse pulled me to my bed. I stood quickly, whispered good nights, than with Shaylee walked back to my bedroom.

Once we reached my room, I crawled into bed. "What are you doing?" Shaylee asked. "Aren't you at least going to change?" I rolled my eyes. "Char said to go to bed. So unless somebody else says otherwise, I'm stuck here."

Shaylee smiled, "Just do whatever you want, Faye." I got out of bed and gave my best friend a hug. Shaylee pulled back after a few seconds and placed her arms on my shoulders. I did the same to her. "Even if these _Half Elves_ attack the castle, you and I will always be together! Right?"

My eyes saddened and I shook my head. "What do you mean?" She asked pulling away.

"I have to go." I said choking back tears. "I can't stay here."

"Of course you can!" Shaylee said trying to take it all in.

"I can't." I replied firmly. "I'm a danger to the kingdom. What better way can somebody get to Char than through his obedient daughter? I was foolish to think I could live here. I'm leaving tonight." I pulled off my dress and began putting on a plain peasants dress.

Shaylee pursed her lips together tightly. "I won't tell you not to leave, but I will go with you."

"No, you have to stay here." I said. Shaylee started to argue but I spoke first. "For the longest time I have been a puppet to anyone's commands. Let me take charge here! I know I can do this."

"What are you going to do?" Shaylee asked.

"Find my fairy-god-mother and ask her to take the curse back. She gave me a gift once, so maybe she'll do just a little more big magic for me."

Shaylee nodded and ran to me wrapping her arms tightly around me. Without another word, she slipped out my room.

Once the door closed, I grabbed a plain bag and put in a hairbrush and some money in it, I was sure I had enough money to get the things I needed until I found a job. I pulled out my dark green cloak and tied it around my shoulders. Taking steps my best friend had moments before I opened the door.

I had barely walked ten steps when a hand firmly clasped my shoulder. "Where do you think you're going, Milady?" The voice said. I spun to see a guard standing there.

"I'm just going for a walk. I won't be gone long." I quickly lied. He gaze made it clear he didn't believe me

"Yes, well, we have orders, you see, and they are to make sure you stay in your room. " He put on a smirk and firmly grabbed my arm.

"Let me go!" I demanded, He didn't understand what a big mistake he was making.

"I'm sorry." He said, "but, no." I tried to pull out of his grasp but he only pulled harder. The ten steps back to my room were soon covered and he pushed me into my room. "I am truly sorry, but orders are orders." With that, he firmly closed the door.

I just stood there glaring at the door angrily. A light breeze blew through my window playing with my hair. _That's it!_ I thought! _My window!_

_

* * *

There that wasn't to bad, was it? Hope you liked it!_

_Enchantedwriter72 _


	11. Chapter 10

_Hello! Thank you so much for reading my next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. So for taking so long to update, I could go on with a bunch of excuses but who has the time? Thanks to all who reviewed (I'll try to answer personally in the next chapter) it means a lot to me. Some well rounded advise would be nice though. I want to learn a lot from this experience and would love it if you could help out! Thanks so much, and enjoy..._

A smile faintly touched my lips as the rest of the plan devolved in my head. _I can be out of here in no time!_ I laughed in relief. As quietly as possible I walked to the window and looked at the surroundings, my stomach did somersaults. I was high! Of course I had know, on the second or third floor, that I was relatively high off the ground, now I realized just how _high_ high was.

The castle wall was not smooth but instead there were small pebble like rocks, covering the larger stone slabs that made the castle, that broke off easily and stuck painfully into one's hand. Slightly below my window there was a small window ledge that I could lower myself down to. From their I could try climbing down the ivy on that grew high to the roof of the castle but the thought wasn't very appealing. It is true that I don't mind heights it's just the thought of climbing down them, or jumping off them that made my stomach twist unpleasantly.

_I have to get out!_ I said making up my mind suddenly. Without a second thought (I'm very good at acting without thinking) I threw my travel bag out the window cringing slightly at it's soft _thud_. Next I swung my feet over the window squeezing my eyes shut and gripping my windowsill as though it was my last lifeline. Slowly I lowered myself down until I was hanging just inches from the ledge. My fingers ached and the thought of solid ground became so appeasing that I almost wanted to let go.

That's when the problem started, my feet wouldn't reach. If I were to let go of the windowsill my hand would have nothing to grasp to keep me against the wall and the ledge was to thin for my feet to be secure. _Oh no! Why didn't I think about this first! _ I had to get back up, there was no safe way down! I grasped the windowsill tighter and placed my foot hard against the wall. I slowly and painfully I braced my feet and pushed up inching closer and closer to the window. After awhile, my arms began to shake with effort.

"Ahh!" I let out an involuntary cry as my shoe broke and fell helplessly off my feet hitting the ground far below me. My feet stung like a million splinters had cut into them and tears blurred my vision. With every ounce of effort left inside of me I pushed and spilled into my bedroom window. Panting I lay on the floor my breaths coming in sobs. I looked down at my foot which was indeed bleeding then, stood up and winced slightly at the pain it caused.

Thankful for the bandages Mandy had given to me, for some weird unknown reason, I wrapped my foot then went searching in the my closet for a new pair of shoes. _I can't believe I even tried that!_ I yelled at myself. _Now there is no hope of escape! I've brought this all on myself! I've endangered the whole royal family…_For awhile my thoughts just ran on energy given from the pain of my foot but after awhile I forced them to a stop. _This isn't helping anything._ I thought._ And besides, none of those horrid things have happened yet._

I began to push myself on the new task of finding a shoe. Surprisingly when you really want to do something, you can do it and I found a new pair of shoes quickly. I placed them on my feet and leaned back against the closet wall. _This is not going well. _ _I needed to have left by now, who knows what time of the night it is, the sun will rise in a couple of hours and I haven't even started! _Then it hit me, the idea dawned on me suddenly. I felt stupid and I slammed my head against the wall in frustration. "Why didn't I think of it before! I nearly kill myself to think of it after I am wiped out, bleeding, and late! Faye! You can use the tunnel!"

Behind me I pushed the tunnel open and crawled in. I found the pile of candles we had stored there and lighting a match lit it. I loved the way the candle immediately threw light on the wall. I wanted to smack myself in the head again for not thinking of the tunnel earlier but due to the fact that it already hurt I passed the idea up. All I had to do was take the tunnel to the kitchens then through the garden to below my room where I had dropped my small bag. After that I could slip out the unguarded servants door and to my freedom. If the servants door was guarded I would simply take the tunnel out but I wanted to avoid it using it due to the fact that somebody might be watching the castle.

After the tunnel got to unbearably hot for comfort I was able to find the right door and push myself out of it. I crawled out into the celler and used the ladder to climb into the kitchen. The night was beautiful and I was happy to be traveling in it. The wind blew softly and the moon was full letting it's light brightly upon the world. I would have walked in the garden had time aloud it but instead I quickly ran to my window and grabbed my bag. _Now ever so slightly to the left should be…_ I let in a gasp and slipped behind a bush just as a guard walked around out of the servants entrance. _He must have just swapped with another guard making it later then I wante!d I need to be more careful! _ Slipping like a shadow from wall to bush, bush to wall, I came to my bag and scooped it up. I had no more need for my shoe so I stuffed it in a hole in the ground and made my way back into the kitchen.

When I finaly got back panic was rising slowly inside of me. _Surly someone will catch me if I'm not out of here soon. There are guards and servants… _I began to feel unsafe in such open air. I felt like freezing where I was, or running back to the safety of my room. Instead, I made myself calm down, _Breathe slowly…_ _In and Out… In and out.. _

Suddenly footsteps could be heard from behind me, I ducked behind a convently placed bush that sat right in front of the kitchen and froze my heart beating so loud I was sure anybody could hear it. A servant walked into the kitchen and began to sweep began to sweep the floors. She was mumbling something about Mandy and it not being her fault.

_Oh great._ I thought groaning inwardly. _Now I can't get into the tunnel! _Could anything else go wrong? Frustration filled me and I felt trapped. There was no way out, the servants door was guarded, everything. _The only way to get back to the tunnel is to go inside the castle! How will I avoid being caught then. _With no other option, I stood up and began making my way back to the castle trying to blend with the shadow.

_Ding!_ A loud bell sounded making me jump out of my shoes. _Ding! _It sounded again stirring all those that had been sleeping._ What is going on?_ I thought, then I remembered. Ella had once told me about a bell the guards ring when something goes wrong, some bodies attacking the castle, somebody has done something questionable… "Or somebody's running away!" I said aloud. _Great they know I'm leaving… Argh! I have to get out!_ I broke into a run and ran to an entrance to the castle. Everyone was commanded to stay in their room until told otherwise. Still, A few people stuck their head out of the rooms as I walked by, but behind me I heard guards reassuring everyone that everything was fine. _They must be the guests from the ball. _I remembered the days spent greeting every guestss that had filled all but two of the many guests rooms.

The guards voices were coming closer and I needed a place to find. If he found my he would recognize me and send my back to my rooms. _Maybe that would be better, at least then I would be closer to the tunnel. _ I decided against it because after escaping they might sit with me in my room. _I can't get caught. _In turned into a hallway with doors on one side and a two large windows in the other. The moonlight shone in the window casting it's shadow on the wall. Tucked in the corner on the far end, was a large plant and behind it was a wall with a small dip in it. _Perfect! _ I thought and quickly ran across the hallway tucking myself in the corner. _Please don't find me!_

"They've spotted us, men." About four men came around the corner and stood near the window. I wished one of them would step into the light so I could have placed a figure to the deep voice. All I could manage was that the man appeared to be tall and quite large, but at the same time lean, also he had strait long hair rolling to his back. I couldn't remember meeting anyone like him before. I started to grasp my hands around my wrist as I sometimes did when I was nervous. I could fit all my fingers around my wrist a fact I used to love to boast when I was younger. _I have to get out of here! _I thought yanking my thoughts from silly things.

"We have to get out of here now. Abandon the plan and leave, it's to risky to…" His voice was cut off when six guards rushed around the corner. They pulled out there swords but I didn't stay to watch, as quickly and quietly as I could I left my corner and began to run, my eyes searching eagerly for a tunnel. _Why did those soldiers pull their swords? Maybe they want the people to go to their rooms. This is insane! _I turned the corner and collided with a man more then twice my size, the force of both of us running merely stopped him, but sent me sliding across the floor. My head slammed into the wall bring sharp pain to my head.

"Hello little girl." He moved closer to me with a smooth deadly stride. I tried to stand back up and run but it hurt so bad I could barely see strait. I managed to push myself to my knees and then to my feet slowly, like a race agianst time. The bells, and guards suddenly became all to clear. I understood why they had rung the bell and again I heard them ring again. _I have to get out of here. These people can't catch me! Everything depends on it. _The thought of them catching me seemed to give me a new energy. I started running as fast as my legs could carry me, ignoring the pounding in my head. "How would you like to be a slave? We could use a few more where I'm from." He laughed evilly and started to chase me.

I couldn't comprehend what he was saying the words blurred in my head. I was immediately easy pray and he grabbed my arm despite my meager attempt to get away. "Hey, now. I can't let you get away." He laughed. He pulled his knife and pressed it against my throat. It was impossible to get away, the knife only secured that fact, there was never much of a hope.

Pressing me tight against himself to stop my wiggling he hissed in my ear. "Can I let go of you now, or do we need to stay here a bit longer? I'll warn you I'm short on time, and I can pick up a slave anywhere." His massive hands fingered my small wrists as he spoke and on my failure to reply he pressed the knife harder.

"Yes, you can let go." I said as loudly as my hoarse voice would allow.

"Good." He smiled removing the knife. Grabbing my arm he began dragging me down the hall. I felt dizzy and confused, plus my headache seemed to be coming back. I followed without much struggle giving up trying to slow him down after a few useless tries. He seemed to know where he was going and soon we were outside escaping through a dugout tunnel that was carefully hidden behind a large bush and some ivy.

In a forest only yards the castle walls we came upon a group of twenty men with horses. The moonlight made it impossible to see what they looked like only that they all had the same build. One person stepped into the moonlight and I saw green flecks in his hair. _Halfelves._

"Who's the girl?" Someone asked.

The man holding my arm spoke up in a challenging voice, "I thought we could use more slaves! Just wanted to make some use out of this mission. You got a problem with that?

"Ahh, here's no time to argue. Just make sure you tie her up good." The person spat out. "Lets ride!"

Men jumped on their horses and started to ride out. The man tightly, very tightly, tied my wrists together with strong rope and, after tossing me on his horse he rode off to join the other men. _I wanted to get out of the castle_… I thought_, ...but this is not what I meant!_

_So was it any good? Please tell me what you thought and have a great day!_

_ Enchantedwriter72  
_


	12. Chapter 11

_Hello! It's been so Long! Sorry about that. Completely my fault. In an attempt to make it up I made this chapter extra long. I hope I caught all the grammar. Its late at night, but I forced myself to do it anyway. Thank you reviewers, please review more. Really it does help with updating. I had planned to start chapters like this, but it helped a lot that someone told me I should. Anyway, off to bed with me! Please, read and REVIEW! It is most likely vain, but I love reviews!_

_Thanks a million._

_Enchantedwriter72_

* * *

A pounding on the door brought Cullen out of his sleep and to complete awareness in a matter of minuets. He had only been half sleeping when the intruder had woken him. _My dreams were suddenly filled with bells!_ He thought, pulling his legs over the side of the bed and rushing to the door to open it. He was only wearing his night clothes but grabbed a pair of pants from his dresser just before throwing open the door. A guard with a pale face stood in front of his door looking as though he had considered knocking it down. Cullen had noticed before that guards had been outside his room, but he had only guessed it was because of his father's misplaced worry. _Maybe the Halfelves he spoke of were more then we thought. _

"You must follow me." The guard said before Cullen could speak. "Hurry." Cullen nodded and half walked half jumped as he attempted to follow the guard and pull his pants over his nightclothes at the same time. There was no time for discussion as the hurried soundlessly down each path. Cullen neither saw nor heard anything, it seemed as though everything was at peace despite that fact that he knew the peacefulness was nearly an illusion.

After many confusing twists and turns they finally arrived to a room Cullen had never seen before. The guard pulled upon the door and peaked in cautiously. There were no windows in the entire room, merely a long table, with chairs completely encircling it. A rug filled almost the whole room only letting small parts of the wooden floors show at the ends. The guard hastily shoved chairs and tables aside then drew back the rug. Cullen stood there quietly wondering what the guard was doing. The floor underneath looked completely normal, not one flaw in the whole room.

"What are you…"

"Shush, boy" The guard snapped, he then began searching for something along the lines of each floor board. Finally he found what he was looking for and pushed with both thumbs. A hole appeared in the floor making a slight clang as it hit the hidden floor beneath. Using the hole he had created the guard pulled back a large trap door. Silently he motioned for Cullen to climb into the foreboding darkness within.

Cullen shook his head thinking of all the horrid things that could be contained within the pitch blackness. The guard looked sorry, really he did, but without thought, he grabbed Cullen's arm and pushed him into the dark intimidating room.

OOOOOOOO

Actually the room was not half so bad as it had first seemed. Cullen thought curled up on blankets unable to sleep. His mother had been overjoyed to see him and hugged him so hard he could barely breathe. His father smiled and merely stated that there was nothing to worry about. This was a room for refugee when the royal family was unable to evacuate and there was an emergency.

"Surely this is just a drill." His father stated, but behind his easy smile and encouraging words, Cullen saw the fear that reflected in his parent's eyes.

"Where is Faye?" He asked shrugging as though the whole ordeal hardly bothered him.

"She'll be along shortly. Remember her room was further away from here then yours was, she…" His words were cut short and he blew out the candle in one fast motion. As silence dominated the empty room Cullen could hear the echoing of boots above them. _That is only one man's footsteps. _Cullen that warily. _Where is Faye?_

The trap door open and a guard slipped down the stairs, he held a candle and spoke so Char could hear him clearly.

"Your Highness, we need to speak with you." In the dull light Cullen saw Char nod and raise to his feet. The two men walked to the far end of the room so that no one could hear, but Cullen caught pieces of the conversation.

"…missing." The guard whispered hoarsely.

"What do you mean?" Char's voice could be heard clearly, as the anger rose in his voice. "I had guards placed in front of her door just as with Cullen. How could she have gotten out?"

"Please…" The voices faded and Cullen tried hard to make sense of the whispers that followed.

"Find her!" Char was the last whisper floated across the room and then the guard slipped up the stairs.

"Wait!" Cullen cried cringing at the way his voice wavered, "Find Shaylee. Where ever Shaylee is, Faye is never far behind."

OOOOOO

Shaylee paced the length of her small room, her bare feet ignoring the chill of the stone floor. The room was small and there was little area to move around. A bed sat opposite of the door and next to it was a nightstand with a water pitcher for washing her face. A rug, closet, and mirror were the only other thing the little room could hold. It was just the right size for servant. Shaylee still had on her forest green dress and regretted ever having to take it off.

She liked the way she looked in her full size mirror and stopped for a moment to spin letting her black hair and dress spin around her. _Faye looked so stunning tonight._ Shaylee thought, then returned to her pacing. _Faye is the reason I'm not sleeping!_ The moment that had replaced her fearful hopelessness with an awkward peace was gone, her mind again filled with the frustrations of that night.

"Cullen is so…" She flung herself into a sitting potion on her bed! Everything he had done before now seemed like nothing. _To think he told the whole court!_ Shaylee fussed.

"I hate feeling helpless!" She shouted at the wall! "What am I supposed to do! Agh!" Slowly the outburst turned to exhaustion, which slowly floated her off to sleep.

_Bells? _Shaylee's mind tried to come into focus. It seemed as though the whole world suddenly came to life. People came to life running around the room shouting commands and directions. Bells seemed be tolling in the distance, and although she wanted to explore the odd disturbance, her mind seemed locked in sleep.

"Shaylee!"

Suddenly the bells and shouting rushed towards her and the room was flung into focus. Her mother stood over bed shaking Shaylee out of her deep dreams.

"Is it morning?" Shaylee asked. Something felt wrong, she wished she had the ability to pull things together faster. Everything thing stilled seemed dreamy.

"No darling. Didn't you hear the bells? We must go now!"

"Where mother?" Shaylee asked, although she got the feeling that she was supposed to know the answer to the question. _Why is she still wearing her night gown? _Shaylee realized that she had forgotten to change out of her clothes and groaned at the creases in the material.

"Wake up!" Her mother commanded firmly. "So help me I will be back with the ice water!" The threat seemed to pierce through her tired head.

_Bells… warning… Barracks…_ It all came back. The bell from her dream had been real and it warned of an attack on the castle. All servants were to make for the solders barracks immediately. Shaylee was frustrated with the time she had wasted. Determined to waste no more, she took her mother's hand and they joined the flow of servants headed towards the barracks.

OOOOOO

It took little time for the crowd to get to their destination. Silence seemed louder then all the shouting in the world could have brought, and Shaylee wished someone would tell them something. The only people speaking were the guards trying to make sure everyone got safely to where they needed to be. Shaylee's eyes darted back and forth looking for anything out of place. Whatever was wrong, it was well hidden.

A line formed at the door where one was to give their names then slip into the crowded room as quickly as possible. In the room there was no talking aloud, not even the slightest whispers were overlooked.

"Your name please." A guard as Shaylee as they made it to the front of the line closer to the brick room. All though it had a desolate look, the four walls brought a welcoming illusion of safeness and Shaylee longed to step through the doors.

"Your name." The guard stated again this time more firmly. Shaylee looked at him for the first time. He seemed so young and for the first time the sword at his side bothered her. _Would one so young be able to protect us if needed? He cannot be older then I am!_

"Shaylee." She finally blurted out after noticing the icy blue-eyed stare he gave her. "Shaylee Farewater." As she took a step forward, he raised an arm to stop her.

"You are wanted by the Captain. Follow that man." The man in front of her nodded towards another guard then brushed her aside.

Turning to look at her mother, Shaylee noticed all the color had left the usually rosy check. She could feel the blood draining from her face as well. "Don't worry, mother. I'll be fine." She forced a smile and followed the impatient guard that stood before her.

OOOOO

The whole thing was over! Thirty minuets and every foundation had been shaken to the core. Thankfully, it seemed as though, if an attack on the castle should be made, everyone knew what should be done. Most people now were back in bed, unshaken by the event, only upset for the late night awakening. No one seemed to understand the depth of the problem before them. Not only was everything feared about Halfelves true, a newly announced princess was missing on the night of the attack.

"You're sure she left before the first men were spotted?" Char interrogated the young lady standing before him. Her story had been well told, short and to the point. Faye had run away, for some unknown reason, and had begged Shaylee to tell no one. Being a faithful friend, the girl had let Faye leave and now she was running around on the streets somewhere. _She aught to be flogged for her foolishness._ Char's tired side demanded.

"I am almost sure. She was getting ready to leave just before I left." Shaylee explained. Char breathed out a long breathe and allowed himself to feel slightly sorry for the girl standing in front of him. She had been standing for almost and hour after and forty minuets of sitting in fear at what she was wanted for. Her black hair stuck to her forehead glued by the perspiration rolling down her cheeks. Her deep green dress was wrinkled and uncomfortable looking. Yet she stood their like a faithful servant ready to help in everyway.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I cannot believe I let her leave. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't thinking, and that's the problem." Char snapped then lightened at Shaylee's flinch. "But you did do what you felt was best. I'm sure this will all be resolved." After a moment or two of silence he added, "I'm sure she is not in the horrid hands of the half-elves, but instead looking for whoever it was that she needed to find. Thank you, you are dismissed."

Shaylee breathed a sigh of relief and left the room.

OOOO

The halls of the castle were blank and empty as Shaylee hurried from Char's presence. _I am such a fool to have let her go on her own! It seemed so valiant at the time…_ Shaylee shook her head clear and decided that she would never make a serious decision at night again. _A lesson that may cost me the life of my friend. _

"Shaylee!" A familiar voice echoed in the room. _Cullen_. Shaylee thought with anger. She turned and picked up her pace until she was almost running.

"Wait Shaylee! Please, come back!" The sound of Cullen's voice was different from anything that Shaylee had every heard. It pulled at her heart willing her feet to stop and wait for the horrid boy to catch up.

"Thank goodness!" He explained, "I need to…" His words were cut off as a resounding slap echoed the room.

"That was for Faye!" Shaylee shouted wondering why she had ever stopped in the first place.

"I deserved that, but let me explain. Everything that happened, it was an accident. I just wanted to be a friend. But when the curse, I was too curious. I immediately wanted to know its limits. Suddenly Faye hated me, so to prove the fact that everyone would use the curse, not just me… I thought I could clear things up…" Cullen's head dropped.

"You told the whole court."

"I know, but listen. I want to make it up. I do not ever expect you to forgive me but, maybe one day we will look back at it and you will see my true intentions. I've been a fool, as well as a spoiled brat. Please, let me make it up."

Shaylee stared hard at the boy in front of her. Never had he seemed so humble, so sorry. _Is that true regret in his eyes?_ Could she trust him? "How do I know I can trust you?"

Cullen's eyes seemed deep in thought as he considered a way to prove his worth. Finally, he sighed. "You can't know. My word is useless."

Shaylee smiled, "I know you are not lying then. If you were lying, you would have thought of some great excuse. What do you think about Faye?"

OOO

Shaylee stared hard at the evidence that Cullen presented her with. _Is this really the boy who was my enemy for so long?_ She wondered looking at him. "It makes sense. Faye could not leave because of the guards so tried the window. Luckily she didn't kill herself, and she made it back into her room with only a few scraps." There a little blood on the floor as well as cut bandages.

"That's were I'm stumped. Where could she have gone now? There is no other way out! It's clear what my father thinks is wrong. She didn't slip out before he set up guards, but she didn't get out through the window."

Shaylee nodded. "The tunnel!" She thought aloud.

"What?"

"Of course, she would have slipped out the tunnel to safety."

"What tunnel?" Cullen rounded on Shaylee his hands around his waste.

"There's not time to explain, follow me!"

OO

"So that is how you hid from me." Cullen laughed. He shook his head and wished that he had found this tunnel earlier. It would have been useful. Shaylee ignored him and walked forward. They walked out of the kitchen, and towards that place under Faye's window.

"Look!?" Cullen held up a ripped pare of shoes with a triumphant look on his face. "This explains the blood on the floor."

"So, we still don't know where she is!" Shaylee snapped. Everything in her longed for bed and a good night's sleep.

"We know she is looking for someone. We just have to figure out who and where."

"I doubt she was even out here! This is insane!" Shaylee leaned against the wall. _Should I tell him? _"Let's go to bed, we can go out to the orphanage tomorrow and see if she's there. I'm sure she got out through the tunnel."

Cullen just nodded to tired to argue. Leaning against the wall, Shaylee began to shuffle her way back. Suddenly the ground gave way and Shaylee was pitched into a large hole.

"Shaylee! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but look at this!" Shaylee's voice held none of her earlier tiredness. "It goes under the wall."

Cullen's face reddened in the fading moonlight. "How could one not notice a hole as huge as this! Look at it, it's poorly hidden, and guards walk by here all the time!"

"Every one was to preoccupied with the ball." Shaylee pieced together. "And look at this, Faye didn't use the tunnel." Sure enough, Faye's small bag was lying in the bottom of the whole.

"Many people used this whole, but the last people through were drug."

"How do you know?" Shaylee asked.

"Because it is just like following animal tracks." Cullen replied preoccupied. "I don't think Faye made it out, Shaylee. I think she was kidnapped."

Shaylee had no doubt that these words were true. Everything matched so perfectly, the failure through the window forced Faye to get her bag where she was caught, recognized as royalty, then drug through this very hole."

"Let's go after them now!" Cullen said.

"You are a fool." Shaylee protested, "We are too tired to do it on our own! Let's tell your father!"

"No," Cullen interrupted. "But your right that we can't leave now. Tomorrow at sunset, meet me here! Tell no one!"

Shaylee was too tired to argue. "Whatever. All I care is that I go to bed. If Faye is with them, they will not harm her until they contact your father. Hopefully we can save her by then."

It all made sense at that time. No one was there to tell them it was a foolish idea. But, does not time always reveal folly?

_There, was it worth the wait?_

_Enchantedwriter72_


	13. Chapter 12

_At last! School is over and I can update! Did you make it through my last chapter? I have learned, never write a chapter at eleven o'clock at night. It ends up with bad grammar.shudders I can't say as though I really like this chapter either, but I promise they will get better. Just bare with me and please, please review. I have gotten so few it is nearly depressing. I love reviews! It encourages me to write, as well as helps me improve. So if you would like either of these to happen please review! It's simple really. Lets have a fantastic competition. Whoever can leave the shortest review that says the most, wins… something! Sound fun? Ok then! Read and enjoy!_

* * *

Cold, it was the first thing I felt when I opened my eyes. Everything was cold, the ground, the air, the wind. _They must have let the fire die._ I thought. _I am sure I remember then starting one._ But I wasn't near as sure as I wanted to be. 

I could remember so little, everything was blurring together. It felt as though I had been riding for weeks, but it had only been two days. _At least I think it was only two days._ All I knew for sure was that I was in trouble.

My mind wanted to panic, but everything else refused. All I wanted to do was sleep, my wrists were numb, and my feet were starting to feel so. Also, the pain that comes with being slammed into the wall started to have its affect on me again. _This is not going to be fun._ Then, the cold started to drift away, the numbness and pain soon followed. All became black, and I once again drifted to sleep.

OOOOOO

"Wake up." A harsh voice commanded. I came awake all at once and jolted to an upright position. It was surprisingly difficult and uncomfortable with my hands and feet bound. I had since given up shouting or yelling for help. If I remembered correctly, once I had attempted an escape. _That didn't go so well._

It was still dark, but the type of dark that was just beginning to break and seemed lighter then usual. Instead of confusing me, the cold made me more alert, and I seemed to be feeling better since my last dose of wakefulness.

Everyone scurried about breaking down camp, no one had bothered to set a fire. I was unsure if this was because they still expected some of the soldiers to follow or if it was because no one had felt like doing so. I had no idea about the nature of these people, I only knew what one looked like.

"Here." His deep voice boomed pulling my attention from the camp to the man in front of me. He shoved a cup in my direction and I looked up at his face. Immediately I dropped my gaze, his eyes were so intimidating, I could feel them penetrate my skin.

"Are you sure that is wise?" A different voice asked. This voice was almost soft, and seemed young. I looked and saw the outline a tall, thin man with a lithe and sturdy look to him. His deep hood prevented me from seeing has face clearly, but I got the feeling that he held a good amount of authority with him.

"Yes, I'm sure." The man grunted shoving a cup with dark liquid in it closer to me.

"You want to carry a sleeping child around with you?" He threatened. I stiffened slightly at the word 'child'. _I can't be but months younger then you are. _

"It's better then one the squirms in the saddle, and attempts to run away. This will nock her out good and she'll be ready for work as soon as we get back." Although the men kept talking I immediately decided I was not going to drink whatever was in the cup. I had only just been able to pull my wits about me and was not going to stand for being clueless again.

"Hey now, she's my slave and I can do whatever I want with her. If I want her sleeping then she'll be sleeping. It's none of your business."

"She is the property of the king like everything meant to be gathered on this mission was. You had better hope that my father will settle for her instead of the precious maps of the castle we needed." With that both men became silent and the man returned his attention to me. I attempted to process the information that I had just over heard, but instead became over whelmed with the task of refusing the horrid drink.

"Here let me do it." The young man's voice cut in. I saw him grab the cup and shove the other man away. He took hold my chin and poured the liquid inside my mouth. I tried to spit it out but because my head was back I instead swallowed it. He released me and stood. I heard them talking but everything swung out of focus. Nothing made any sense except for a black that soon followed.

OOOOOO

I threw open my eyes and blinked at the sunlight shining threw walls of what seemed to be a tent. It almost seemed like I was back home, in my own bed ready for a bright beautiful day.

My hands were not tied. _What a blessing to be woken up completely mobile. _I moved both of my arms around trying to stretch out their stiffness. Next I turned to my legs and began working on them. _It's amazing I can still walk!_ I laughed pleased.

The tent door open and I yelped in surprise. A person walked in wearing a dark, deep hood that covered his face entirely. He was built the same way that every other man I had seen was built, and I blinked at him dumbly.

"Good, it's about time you woke. Put on that, and eat this. Hurry." The man said in a deep, melodic voice. He put down a bowl of something then turned and left the room.

My curse began working before anything else did, I immediately put on the clothes he had referred to then began to eat the oatmeal like substance from the bowl. Although I was in a hurry, I forced myself to go just slow enough that I was able to think. _What is it with these people and hoods?_ I wondered.

Then I began to realize that I didn't know who these people were, I didn't know where here was, and there was no valiant rescue coming. If it hadn't been for the curse, I would have thrown the bowl out of the tent door from frustration. _I'm stuck here!__Who wants an obedient slave?_

_OOOOO _

I sat there awhile thinking of the my miserable state and the fact that I wanted to be any place but here. Wallowing in one's grief is neither fun nor helpful, but there was nothing left to do. All thoughts of escape were gone, they had left with the thought of not even knowing where I was.

Eventually I unbraided my hair and tried to comb it with my fingers, then braided it again hoped it look all right. _Not that it really matters. _

The tent door opened once more and in came a young lady. She looked no older then I was, and she wore no hood. I was able to see her face completely.

_Sharp._ That Was my first thought. Everything about here was sharp. She had a long sharp chin with high cheek bones and a sharply curved eyes. Her nose was long, but not unbecoming, and her lips were a very cherry red. Her hair was most intriguing, it was long and shined like water. If I imagined it I could almost see a touch of green, but the moment I looked for it harder, the green was gone left with the blonde that I had first seen.

"Come now," Was all she said. I stood and walked to her. After she had loosely, but firmly tied my hands in front of me, she turned and I followed her meekly from the tent.

OOOO

Outside was not at all like I had thought it to be, although We were in a forest. We were in a large clearing full of sturdy looking tents as well as look out posts high in the trees. Many people walked around each minding there own business. They were all tall and looked much like the girl I was following now. All the clothes worn were long and flowing reminding me slightly of a waterfall. Even the men had long hair, but the ladies hair was wavy and much longer. Some let it flow down their backs, while others wore it up over there head. It was hard not to gawk at each person as I walked though but I managed to keep my eyes mainly down. A few threw me some looks, but most just minded their own business.

As we progressed though the long clearing, I could make out a smith, as well as some other places that we had back in Frell. There were many houses, or tent-like objects, as well as what looked to be like a school house with children attentively following there teachers direction.

_It's hard to remember I am supposed to fear these half-elf people. _I thought, then skipped a step. I had come to realize somewhere along the way that these were half-elves, but the idea had not yet sunk in.

_Who else could it be? _I wondered. _Who else would have attacked the castle looking for maps? Then decided to take a slave instead? _I slumped my soldiers and looked at me feet. _They can't find out who I am. _I decided. _I have to lie about it. I'm just some girl in the castle who came with her mistress for the ball. How could I know anything about the castle? I'm not a walking talking map._ Truthfully I wasn't, I got lost in the castle more often then not, but the tunnel. If they found out about the tunnel they could get anywhere. If they could get into the castle, we were doomed. _One command, and they'll know it all. _

The lady came to a stop in front of a large tent. It was guarded by to men in silver armor. She spoke to one of them in a language I did not recognize then walked pass when they nodded. I followed halfheartedly.

OOO

It was darker then my tent had been, and it's floor was smoother also. I could feel the cold wetness of the dirt sink through my leather shoes and cool my feet. There were cushions for sitting on, as well as a few more familiar things like a desk full of ink and paper. Sitting at the desk was a large man with his hair tied into one long thick braid. There was more green in his hair then I had seen in any of the others, I wondered what it might mean.

Firmly, although not harshly, I was pushed to my knees and the man stood from the desk and turned. His gaze, it looked right through me, pass all my defenses and the lie I had invented on the way over. This was not going to be fun, and it was not going to be easy.

"What is your name?" He asked, picking up my chin and bringing it to meet his face.

"Shaylee." I lied quickly, then nearly kicked myself. _Shaylee? _I laughed. _Shaylee is strong. _A voice in my head told me._Maybe having her name will help you be also. _

The man nodded in a distracted matter. "You are from the castle?"

"I was in the castle when… when I was found."

The man turned and looked at the lady who brought me in. "Would she be able to help us at all in the castle?"

The lady hesitated then replied, "Most likely she was just a servant to one of the many visitors there. I don't think she would be any help in our cause."

"All right then. Perhaps we will investigate later. She will be working in the stables. You are her teacher, tell her all she needs to know and make sure she learns quickly. We have pressing matters at hand, and no time for a careless slave."

The lady nodded and turned to me, and untied my hands. "Follow me." I followed but just before we exited the camp the man's deep voice followed me.

"I am Orid, leader here and I will be obeyed. Learn quickly and everything will go well, learn slowly and you will answer to me."

I glanced over my shoulder and looked at him. Already, he had turned back to his work. _So far luck has pushed me far out of anyone's thoughts, Let's hope it keeps me there._

* * *

_Please don't shoot me!!!! Just be nice and review! ;P_


	14. Chapter 13

_Hey! How are you guys? I know it's been awhile, but I'm still posting. I just got stuck and now I'm out of my…stuckness. Anyway, you can probably tell I was trying to write out of writer's block but you'll forgive me right? Hope you enjoy and please review!_

_Enchantedwriter72_

Invisible. That's how I felt. You know in all those great stories where, to add more description, on author will say, "Servant's dusted here or there." Well, I was that servant. Hardily Noticed, rarely seen. In the orphanage, I'd strived to stay unnoticed, but here I'd been commanded to be.

It's not as though I was horribly treated. I had food, clothing two dark blue dresses that feel to my ankles and were square at the neckline, and a roof or tent over my head. I had even made friends with the other slaves. No one asked about my background, and I asked no one about theirs. It was a mutual agreement between us slaves, every one carried around pain and secrets that one just didn't share.

Lena was a girl with brown silky hair who worked in the kitchen and washed dishes. The plump cooks name was Sara . Alisia was a girl who worked in the garden, she had red hair and freckled cheeks. And there were many, many others that did everything from being a blacksmith assistant to a lady-in-waiting. Normally, the girls were kept far from the boys, but I had an odd job so had met them anyway. The old stable boy was gone, Lena had said something about ogres, but it didn't matter, I was the new stable boy, or girl.

I was able to enjoy the job. I had always liked horses and the Halfelves had beautiful ones. Some jobs were better then others, but it didn't really matter weather or not I liked them. I had to do it anyway. In my spare time, which I had little of, I worked in the kitchens. People were always in and out so there was always plenty of work to be done. We went to bed late, work early, and functioned as well as we could manage.

As a man would come in, I would take the horse as well as instructions and then properly take care of the horse. Different horses were to be washed, and brushed at different times, and whenever a stable was empty it was to be cleaned. We had a small camp and few slaves so I worked alone.

Life was not so bad as I had first thought it would be. Besides the fact that I was a slave who held the possibility of letting evil Halfelves take over the kingdom and who knows what else after that I was doing well. One question, one slip that would mark me out, and everything we'd ever fought for would be gone. _This stupid curse. _

The curse often worked against me and made it hard for me to remain in the shadows. For example, I'd been commanded to go to someone whenever they clap, because it was how Halfelves called slaves. Once, though, I was listening to Orid, the head of the slaves here, and he was giving me instructions on how to care for his horse.

A slave nearby clapped their hands either out of joy or frustration I'm not sure. Immediately the curse tugged on me to walk to the boy who'd clapped. I tried to make myself stay and listen but the whole ground tipped in the direction that the boy was in. Soon I was going to trip and fall right into him. My head began to swim and Orid's words flew out of focus. I was sure at any moment my legs would give out and I would fall.

"Girl!" Orid demanded. My eyes began to water and things were starting to go black. "Stop it." The man shouted slapping me. I decided immediately that he needed to work on his first aid tactics, but it worked and soon everything became clear and I was able to focus again. He looked at my oddly but then finished his directions.

Yet, on rare occasions the curse worked for me. If I stopped working and all my commands weren't fulfilled, the curse would tug on me to do what I'd forgotten. In addition, if I thought I was too exhausted to move, but someone gave me a command I had to obey no matter how I felt.

All together I was safe so far, I even had an escape plan forming in my head. I'd been working on it for the past few weeks and was almost ready to put it into play. If was left alone often enough I could leave around the noon meal I wouldn't be looked for until around dinner. All I had to do is tell the slave that looked after me in the stables that I would be in the kitchen and the girl who watched me in the kitchen that I would be in the stables. _It's only a matter of time now._

OOOOOO

I finished brushing the golden mare I'd been working on then went to put the supplies away. Closing the door I started walking towards the entrance so I could wash my hands. Just before I walked through the door I noticed a stable pen was nearly open and groaned. Orid's horse's pen was broken and sometimes it fell open. _I have to be more careful! _ I then proceeded was my hands in the cool water and leave the stables.

Liana walked up to me with two lunches, one for me and one for her. She worked in the kitchens but due to the fact that it was so small, she often had to come out here and eat lunch. When she did, she brought me lunch so I did not have to run down there.

"Thanks, Liana!" I said as we both sat down. "It's good."

"It's better then hard tack." She laughed. Looking down at the bread and dry meat.

"Isn't everything?" Hard tack was a hard, dry bread given to slaves when they were in trouble or when the other food was running out.

I examined the girl as we ate in silence. She was tall and fit with gray eyes and brown hair that she wore braided and wrapped around her head like a crown. I could never get my hair to do that so I contented with it down in a thick braid.

"All right, what do you want to learn today?" Amanda asked referring to a game we played. I'd never been a slave, and she'd never been free so we would switch information around. She'd tell me something about Halfelves and I would tell her something about me. It was an innocent game that passed the time.

"Well," I said swallowing a bite. "Tell me how Halfelves rank each other. They seem to know naturally the rank of certain people. How do they do it?"

Liana looked at me shocked. "You haven't figured it out already?"

"I've only been here for a few weeks." Honestly I didn't know how long I'd been here. Day's and nights blurred together and I'd been unconscious for journey from the castle. The thought disturbed me, but I tried not to dwell on it.

Liana shook her head. "The more elfin blood you have in you, the more green you will have in your hair. So the more green you have in your hair, the higher in rank you are. One learns to judge how much of a Halfelf you are by how much green is in your hair."

I nodded, "Do Halfelves life forever?"

"Some do if they have enough Elfin blood. All Half elves are still effected by diseases like humans are, but they don't get sick as often. The more elfin blood one has, the longer he lives."

I nodded again.

"There is one odd thing." Liana commented, "The royal family has raven black hair and hawk black eyes. No one knows why, because they have the most elfin blood then any other Halfelf. Regardless their hair is as black as night."

I nodded for the last time and thought as I finished off my lunch. I tried to imagine a Halfelf with black hair. Every one had the same sharp figure and silvery hair, I couldn't even comprehend black hair.

"All right." Liana said. "You're turn; tell me a story or something about yourself."

I thought for awhile. I'd already told stories from the orphanage and she believed I used to live on a farm before I worked for a noble. I hated to lie or mislead her, but it wasn't all a lie, and it was inevitable. _Perhaps I can trust her with one truth._

"Well, my name isn't really Shaylee, it's…."

"Stop!" Liana commanded. My jaw closed so suddenly I nearly bit my tongue. "Shaylee." Liana continued, "I'm not promising you that Liana is my real name, but you never tell. Once a person knows your true name, they own your true identity. I would never betray you on purpose, but there are ways of getting even the mute to speak. No matter what, you should never tell."

Silence followed and I stared at my empty plate. _Never tell…_ I reminded myself. Suddenly a shout caused me to raise my head.

"Hey! You two!" Orid walked over to where we were sitting all the while glaring at both of us. His left hand fingered with the lash on his belt. I'd seen him use it before, but thankfully never on me. "Did I train you to sit and do nothing?" Liana and I sat and remained silent. "No, you're slaves and were meant to work. Now!" Orid stomped away and Liana and I breathed out deeply.

"I hope never to feel that thing." I said.

"Well, it's a good goal." Liana replied. I knew she'd felt it before times, I had seen her back. She picked up the plates and began to walk away.

"Wait." I called. "Thank you for everything." I whispered. She smiled, nodded and turned around.

That's how things had worked since I'd gotten here. One moment you think you can enjoy life again, and the next you're nothing but a worthless slave.

OOOOOO

Shaylee trudged forward just steps behind Cullen. He seemed to know exactly where we were going, but refused to tell her. They'd been walking since the night before and Shaylee felt sleepy and worn out. Each time she thought of Faye though, her energy returned. _This is my fault and I'm going to get her out of it. _

"Cullen, where are we going?" She asked, again.

"I told you already, I'll tell you when we get there."

Shaylee shook her head, "But at that time I'll already know. Tell me, Cullen!"

Cullen said nothing and just kept walking until Shaylee stopped and said loudly, "I'm not going one more step until you tell me!"

Cullen stopped turned around and glared at the girl. "Oh yes you are." He demanded walking up to her and grabbing her arm. Despite Shaylee's protests, he managed to drag her a little ways before she broke free.

"No!" She shouted. "I can not put up with this. Right now, right here, you are not a noble and I'm not a servant. Out here I'm not a pathetic girl and you're not a valiant boy. We are a team! We are working together for one cause. I will take no more of your princely airs." Shaylee's voice changed from shouting to pleading, "We're a team."

Cullen stared at her for a long time. He seemed to be fighting within himself. Finally he spoke, "You're right, Shaylee. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me, again?"

"Of course," Shaylee answered without hesitation.

"Shall we stop here for the night and talk about _our_ plan?"

Shaylee nodded and they both started setting up camp.

OOOOO

Char paced his room trying not to panic. _I sent guards for Cullen quite awhile ago, they should be here by now. _ He made himself sit and relax. He was planning on sending Cullen away until everything cleared up or they found Faye. It shouldn't be hard to find her, just one girl in the whole world. _Like finding a needle in a haystack. No, a burning haystack._

A nock sounded on his door. "Come in." He said expecting Cullen. Instead, he saw a miserable looking guard.

"Yes?" Char asked trying to keep frustration out of his voice.

"Sir, it's your son. He's missing. No one has seen him since this morning."

Char groaned, "Is that all?"

The guard gulped, "No, the servant girl's missing also. They left this." The guard handed him a paper. Sighing Char took the paper and the guard left the room.

OOOOOO

Cullen and Shaylee sat around a fire eating some bread and sitting on the bed rolls. The dark forest loomed over them, and there were many sounds that Shaylee had never heard before. They ate in silence until Cullen spoke up and asked, "Why do you dislike being helped so much? I was only trying to be a gentle man."

Shaylee pursed her lips. "It's not the helping. There's nothing wrong with men treating ladies like ladies, but you push it to the point where I feel useless and helpless. As though if I lifted a finger or thought something I've done something horrible. Or that if I do something on my own I'm selfish. I don't know. It's so hard to explain. I guess you can just go too far. Yes, men are more naturally stronger them woman, but we're not that helpless."

Cullen looked at Shaylee oddly but instead of said nothing.

"No, that's not what I meant." Shaylee sighed. "Just, let us work together. I'll follow you in some areas you'll follow me in some. Overly gentlemanly is worse then someone who won't do anything. I know I snap a lot, and I'm sorry for demanding so forcefully that you tell me where we were going. It's just I felt like you were leading me blindly like some child. It's…." Shaylee sighed.

Cullen smiled. "You don't understand why I want to help so much, I don't understand why you won't just let me do it. I don't think we ever will so let's just get over it and be friends. Maybe together we can get better at it." He stuck his hand out over the fire and waited for Shaylee to grab it. The two shook on the idea and they lay down for the night.

OOOOOO

I crawled into bed with butterflies making a nervous wreck of my stomach. Tomorrow was the day I would try to escape. I had food for many days, as well as a tentative map I'd found shoved under one of the saddles. _One of the men must have left it there._ I was both excited and nervous.

As I lay down on the soft floor and pulled my blankets over me, I looked up at the top of the tent. It was dark outside but there were many fires going all around. I didn't see how people could live like this, always in tents, but they did. They seemed unaffected by the weather and to enjoy there nice tents. Surprisingly they were warm, but I preferred a real house. I also remember that we were in a military camp and that is was possible that not all Halfelves lived like this.

"Shaylee?" A girl asked. I rolled on my side and saw Jade looking at me. She smiled, her green eyes sparkling in the darkness. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." Came the slightly irritated reply. "And if I wasn't I am now anyway."

Jade blushed and then spoke again. "Do you ever think we could get out of here?"

My mind threw up walls immediately. _I can't let anyone know about tomorrow. _"Sure, I guess." I replied trying to sound uninterested.

"I do." Jade said barely in a whisper. Her eyes sparkled with the thought of freedom. "One day, I'll get out of here. I'll be free again and go find a nice house and job. I'll…" Jade's voice faltered and she cast her eyes down.

"It's all right, Jade." I reassured. "We all dream about it. Go to sleep now, morning will be here faster then we'd like."

Jade nodded and rolled over. I did also and looked at the orange flames that were just visible on the canvas walls of the tent. For the first time I felt regret at leaving. There were so many of us, Liana, Jade, Sara, Rachel, Lena. There were other's too. Ben, Will, Scarlette, all who were

man-servants for owners of the horses I worked with. How could I leave them all? Every since I'd gotten here they had taken care of me. Yet, how could I stay?

I was now faced with a difficult choice between friend, family, and responsibility. _Yet, my friends here are just like my family, but I have a responsibility to Ella and Char and the kingdom. I can't forget about that either_. Frustration filled me and I wiped away a single tear. _I'll come back for you. _I promised before I fell asleep. _I won't leave you here forever. _

OOOOOO

They were almost there and Shaylee was worried. After much talking last night and this morning, Cullen told Shaylee that he'd planned on finding help from the elves. On part, Shaylee agreed with him, but on the other she didn't know.

Elves had pulled back into the forest since the rise of the Halfelves. _What made us think they would help us now? What if they won't let us go because we discovered them? _Questions filled Shaylee's mind and looking at Cullen, she could tell he was worried also.

_This is the best plan._ Shaylee reminded herself. If Shaylee and Cullen could get elves on their side, they wouldn't have to face the Halfelves alone. It was the best course of action, but one Cullen said his father would never attempt it.

"My father claims there are many things one has to do before they go to a different race of creatures." Char had claimed. "They have their own culture and there own way of life. We can't just go in there and change everything."

_But the humans don't have time to go through such formalities_.

"We have to act now or face the fact that we will be to late." Cullen said. "The Elves may not accept us, or may be angry thinking we want to change their way of life, but there is no time. The whole world is at war. These Halfelves would destroy us all one by one. Hopefully they don't have the ogres on their side as well."

"I though ogres didn't have sides." Shaylee said.

"They don't, but I guess it's a possibility."

Shaylee shivered and looked around the forest. At any moment an Ogre could jump out of nowhere. She suddenly wished she'd learned how to use a sword. But she had no time to think on it further. Out of the bushes stepped a shinning figure who had a bow aimed at both of them. The bright light surrounding the person made it impossible to tell anything about them. All Shaylee could do was hope this all worked out for the better.

_Hope you enjoyed!!!!_

_Enchantedwriter72_


End file.
